Step it up CHS
by litestardt
Summary: * this is a human story* Welcome to CHS where every student at the school is there for a special talent that they excel at. Follow Twilight and her friends and also a group of new students that just transfer schools. Watch as these new students bring something to CHS that people thought would never be bought there. There will be romance, humor, and drama
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! All you've been doing have been studying for the past weeks. What a little fun going to do to your grades?" Said a girl with cobalt hair with electric blue stripes in them.

"Vinyl I didn't even ask you to do this for me." Said a girl with purple hair and a pink highlight in her hair.

"Come on even Twilight Sparkles have to let loose every once in awhile and has your band DJ that what I'm here for." Said Vinyl

"Actually you make sure are music sounds good and why do we have to go to a club?" Asked Twilight

Both girls were walking to a night club that was meant for high school students just like them. Twilight didn't feel like going out but her friend Vinyl Scratch insisted she got out and even her parents agreed.

"Since its the best place to let loose and since everyone from the band are gone for the weekend we can all out." Said Vinyl

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight

"Well everyone else is so up tight about coming to the night club." Said Vinyl

"Yeah that's because of the dance crew there thinks they can hit on any girl and then all the guys that are descent are taken." Said Twilight

"Oh come on their not that bad." Said Vinyl with a weak smile

"That's because your a DJ and your able to go to the second floor." Said Twilight

"Exactly so that's where we are hanging Twi." Said Vinyl

"Fine but how are we going to get past the line to get in?" Asked Twilight

"Leave that all to me." Said Vinyl

The girls walked for 15 minutes before reaching the club and saw that it was packed tonight. Vinyl pulled Twilights arm to have her come with her. They went up to the bouncer who looked at Vinyl and Twilight. Vinyl pulled out a card and showed to the bouncer, who than looked at it and let them in without waiting in line.

"Wait how did you do that?" Asked Twilight

"Like you said I'm a DJ so they have me a pass that allows me and my friends in without waiting also allows me to bring you upstairs too." Said Vinyl

They walked into the club which was playing I like to move it by reel 2 reel. They head straight for the stairs to go upstairs where all the VIP hang out at the club. When they got upstairs they saw so many people dancing on the floor below but there was an opening in the middle. When they looked closer they realized that a dance battle was going on.

The normal crew of the club was being challenged by a couple of high school kids from a school. The crew didn't seemed impress by there dance movement. During a middle of their sequence one of the crew members started to dance to stop them in place. The crew took over and blew the competition away.

The DJ for the night got on the mic and called it over with the crew winning. Everyone in the club was going wild since they got to see a dance battle not because the crew won. Everyone hates the crew now and wished that some group could beat them.

"Looks like they won again." Said Twilight

"Yeah I just wish somebody could beat them." Said Vinyl

"Yeah I know what you mean." Said Twilight

"As a DJ they won't hit on me but they tried to hit on Rainbow Dash while I was spinning tunes and it made me so mad." Said Vinyl

"Hey aren't we here for me to loosen up not you." Said Twilight

"Hahaha your right Twi." Said Vinyl

The two girls started to dance together to the music that was playing. The music stop all of sudden and everyone in the club started to wonder what happen and that's when the DJ came on.

"Hey hey listen up we got something that usually doesn't happen. We got another group here to challenge the crew." Said the DJ

The crowd went wild at the announcement and Twilight and Vinyl both were shocked to hear this and looked over the balcony to see if it was true.

The crew came to the dance floor wondering who challenged them after their schooling against the other group. When they came to the dance floor they saw no one there.

"Did back out or is this a joke?" Asked the leader of the crew.

The DJ just shrugged at the question wondering where they went too. Both girls looked at each other with disappointment in there faces. Everybody was waiting for a dance battle and only the crew was there.

Everyone was about to give up on seeing another battle. Then Twilight notice six people moving to the middle of the dance floor. The six of them were wearing a bandana on their faces, baseball caps on there head, and sunglasses to cover their eyes.

"Why do they look like that?" Asked Vinyl

"I don't know but I think the crew thinks they look dumb." Said Twilight

The crew were laughing at the challengers outfits and thought they looked dumb.

"Hey at least you guys will lose looking stupid" one of the crew members said making the rest of his teammates laugh.

Twilight couldn't believe the behavior of the crew and how they acted towards there opponents.

"All right all right with enough joking around lets get this battle started the crew vs the elites!" Yelled the DJ

Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO started playing and that's when the crew started to dance and man were they good. They dance to the beat like no other dance group. All of sudden one of the elites stole the spot light from them and everybody couldn't believe how good this guy was at dancing.

The chorus came in and the crew took control again with there sync dancing moves. The chorus ended and the elites started to fight back for awhile then the crew. It seemed like the crew was going to win in till the second chorus came in where the elites showed how sync they can be also. At the ending of the chorus two of the elites were dancing and one fell on the floor and the other one lift him by the legs and made him flip and right when the chorus ended the one that was flipped landed on his feet.

The crowd went crazy over that move. Twilight realized that this group had a chance to beat the crew and take over the club. The DJ was going crazy on the mic for this battle how intense it was getting.

The crew started to dance again during the verse and seemed like they were going to take it in till one of the elites who was a female started to dance with another female on the elites when Lauren Bennett started to sing. Twilight notice that the guy that was flipped went over to the bar and got water during a middle of a battle. She saw him walk back and chug the water in his mouth but never swallowed it.

When Lauren Bennett part was about to finish the two girls joined the group again. One of the guys came out and looked like he order the dude with water in his mouth to do a flip. The guys did a flip and landed on his back and pushed up off the ground to release the water into the air right when the bass drop.

With that move the crew was finish and the crowd went crazy as the elites continue to dance till the end of the song. When the song ended everyone in the crowd surrounded them expect for the crew who walked out of the club in shame.

"Wow they were amazing." Said Vinyl

Twilight couldn't believe that the crew was beat by this new group.

"Hey Twi are you listening to me." Said Vinyl

"What uh...sorry Vinyl wasn't paying attention." Said Twilight

"Well lets go down there and congratulate them on their win." Said Vinyl

When they got down there the song Rest of my life came on and she notice that everyone made a circle for the new dance group. They were doing there victory dance to this song but only two of them were doing it. Twilight couldn't help but notice one of them were coming towards her.

He grabbed her and when the chorus started to play he started to dance with her. Twilight was so amazed by this guy dancing style that she couldn't help but dance with him in a sexy way. Vinyl mouth drop from what she was seeing Twilight do.

Once the verse came on again he let go of Twilight and they headed to the exit where the street was empty. The club followed them out to the curb and the music was still heard by everyone. Twilight heard screeching from the street and when she looked she saw four cars coming straight for the two dancers.

The two posed before the bass dropped a second time waiting for something and not paying any attention to the cars coming straight for them. When the bass drop for the last time the cars drifted around them as they dance to the beat. Everyone was amazed to see this kind of performance.

Finally the cars stop at the last verse and the drivers got out holding flares in their hands. When the song finish all six of them got back in the cars to drive away. Twilight looked and notice the one that danced with her was staring at her with a smile that made her blush.

When the cars pulled away Vinyl looked at the time and realized how late it was.

"Holy crap Twilight we need to get home it's already 1 and we have school tomorrow." Said Vinyl

"Oh no we gotta go now." Said Twilight

The two girls left the club and headed for their homes which was an half hour walk by it self for them.

**A/N New story I hope you guys like it and I will try to do weekly updates on this one but my main focus is my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2 New students

Twilight was just getting up the next morning after staying out so late last night with Vinyl. She remembers when she got home last night her brother Shining Armor was in the living room waiting for her. Shining was pretty upset with Twilight in how late she came back home.

Twilight shrugged at the memory and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After 10 minutes Twilight got out the shower and changed into purple skirt and a light purple blouse. She had purple socks and purple boots to go with the outfit. Once changed she brushed her teeth and head down stairs for breakfast.

Her family was already sitting at the table. Her brother Shining Armor was wearing a white tee shirt with a shield on it with blue jeans, white socks, and blue sneakers. Their parents were wearing business suits for there job. Twilight decide to sit next to her brother last night.

"So Twiliy dance with a guy last night." Said Shining when Twilight sat down

Her parents were shocked to hear Twilight danced with a guy at the night club. Her dad then became mad wondering who danced with his baby girl.

"Was it one of those jerks you talked about Twilight?" Asked her father with anger

"No it wasn't. Actually they were kicked out of the club last night." Said Twilight

"Wait the crew was beat by a group?" Asked Shining

"Yeah by this group called the elites and they seemed nicer than the crew." Said Twilight

"So who was this young man you danced with?" Asked her mother

"I don't know but he was a great dancer." Said Twilight

"So you don't even know who you danced with?" Asked the father

"Yep he danced with me then left the club after that." Said Twilight

"Weird but oh well, you need to eat quick Twiliy." Said Shining

"Why school doesn't begin for 45 minutes?" Asked Twilight

"Since I need to get to school early so I can talk with principle Celestia and vice principle Luna." Said Shining

"Why do you need to talk to them?" Asked his mom with concern

"It's probably nothing Velvet dear." Said the father

"Well I still want to know Night." Said Velvet

"Well don't worry mom since Cadance is seeing her them too." Said Shining

"I understand you but why Cadance?" Asked Twilight

"Since we have to show the new students around." Said Shining

"Their coming today!" Said Twilight

"Yeah all six of them are coming today." Said Shining

"So what did they get in for? Being smart? Good at sports? Singing? Dancing? Or something else?" Asked Night

"That's the thing nobody knows they kinda just snuck in." Said Shining

"Well then I better eat so you don't make a bad impression on us and why did they chose you and Cadance and not Sunset Shimmers?" Asked Twilight

"Since we are the heads of the student council." Said Shining

With that said Twilight made a bowl of cereal. She ate pretty quick and once she was done her and Shining grabbed their backpacks and left for school in his challenger. The drive to school to 10 minutes for them so they had 20 minutes to spare before class begun.

Vice principle Luna was waiting outside for Shining with Cadance. He said bye to Twilight and rushes over to them so they can head to principle Celestia's office together. Twilight looked at the parking lot when she notice a familiar blue mustang. She walked over to it to see in the driver seat a Rainbow haired colored girl wearing a light blue shirt with a denim jacket with no sleeves and ripped jean shorts and blue sneakers.

Twilight knocked on the window which woke up the rainbow haired girl. She looked sleepy and looked at the window before unlocking her car and getting out of it.

"Hey Twi." Said the girl with a Yawn

"Rainbow Dash were you really sleeping in your car again?" Asked Twilight

"No I was just resting my eyes Twi." Rainbow said

A truck now parked next to Rainbow's mustang. Coming out of the passengers seat was a girl with a blonde hair tied at the end with a cowboy hat on wearing a white blouse with green lining and blue jeans and brown boots.

"Howdy y'all" said the girl

"Hey Applejack." Said the two girls to their friend

"So what you guys doing here so early?" Asked Applejack

"I had to come here early since Shining showing the new students around." Said Twilight

"Wait they're coming today?" Asked a voice to the left of them

They looked to see a girl with pink curly hair wearing a pink short casual dress with a white jacket and pink shoes.

"Yes Pinkie they are coming today." Said Twilight

"Ah man I didn't even set up for a welcome to CHS party." Pinkie said

"Now darling why would you need to throw a party." Said a girl with elegant purple hair wearing a white short casual dress and white with light blue lining boots.

"Since the new students are coming today Rarity. Duh." Said Pinkie

"So what I heard they didn't even audition to get in." Said Rarity

"You know its not nice to say those type of rumors Rarity." Said a soft voice

When they look at the source of the voice it was a girl with long pink hair wearing a yellow shirt with a light hooded jacket, a pink skirt and pink sneakers.

"I'm not being rude Fluttershy. I just don't think they should be here if they never audition." Said Rarity

"Well it wouldn't be the first time. Maybe principle Celestia saw them perform or did something amazing." Said Fluttershy

"Yeah you could be right." Said Rarity

"But does anybody know why they got accepted to the school?" Asked Rainbow

Everyone to a second to think and realized they had no clue and all shook there head no.

Rainbow went on "So no one knows what they did and I'm wondering how they stayed under the radar with that?" Said Rainbow

"Well it doesn't matter." Said Applejack

"No it kinda does since I'm here because of how smart I am, Rainbow for here skill in sports, Applejack your here for cooking, Rarity for her dress design, Pinkie Pie for your cupcakes, and Fluttershy for her singing. Everybody all ready knew what we were before we came here on the first day but these guys nobody knows what they are here for." Said Twilight

Everyone realized that Twilight made a good point but before they could say anything the five minute bell rang and they ran towards their first class.

During their first class of the day Twilight notice 5 cars pull up to the school and parked in the parking lot. Twilight was guessing that these were the new students since she saw Shining and Cadance wait outside for them. As the students came out of their cars she saw there were 2 girls and 4 boys.

The first student was a boy with jet black hair with a white streak down his hair wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Next was a girl with amber hair and light brown skin wearing a short sleeve button down shirt, jeans, and brown sneakers. Getting out of the same car as her was a brown skin boy with brown amber hair wearing a brown shirt with a wolf on the chest with a black hoodie jacket, black jeans and black sneakers.

Next was a boy with silver hair wearing a black shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers. After him was a girl with different shades of red hair wearing a blouse with jeans and boots. The last one was a boy with white hair wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and green running shoes.

They walk towards Shining Armor and Cadance. Twilight recognized that when they were closer to them Cadance ran up and gave the girl with amber hair a hug. She then went to the boy with brown amber hair then to the boy with black hair. Once she was fine Shining fist pump the two boys that Cadance hugged.

"So its been long time Shining." Said the black hair boy

"Yeah it has been a long time Star Rush." Said Shining

"Dude we got alot to catch up on." Said Star Rush

"And how have you been Lightning Wolf?" Asked Shining towards the brown amber hair boy

"Bored." Said Lightning

"Wow what happen to Lightning?" Asked Shining

"Oh he just upset we have to come here now." Said Star

The three boys walked towards the two girls who were talking with each other.

"Wait your dating him?" Asked the amber hair girl

"Litestar don't be so rude but yes I'm dating Shining Armor." Said Cadance

"Um how do you two know each other?" Asked Shining

"Oh sorry Shining this is my cousin Litestar." Said Cadance

"Wait your cousin so does that mean she's Lightning sister." Said Shining

"To be exact twin." Said Lightning

Shining was so shocked to hear that Lightning had a twin sister but he had to admit that they did look alike and they looked like their father.

"So wait Cadance how do you know Star?" Asked Litestar

"Oh he's my ex boyfriend." Said Cadance

"Wait what?" Asked Litestar

"Yeah but I'm guessing you know him from Wolf." Said Cadance

"That and also he's my boyfriend right now but never told me about you. He did mention his other ex's." Said Litestar

"Well congrats. Him and I never had a solid chemistry together that why agreed to break up and stay as friends." Said Cadance

"Yeah that's true but I think it's time we introduce everyone else." Said Star

"Shining, Cadance meet Azrael." Rush said pointing to the silver hair boy who nodded his head.

"This here is my one of my girlfriends, Speedy." Said Litestar holding to the red color hair girl

"Hello nice to meet you two." Said Speedy

"And here is our home boy Sev." Said Lightning standing next to the white hair boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Said Sev with his hand out

Cadance and Shining shook Sev hand before introducing themselves. After some talking and getting to know each other better Shining spoke.

"Hello and my name is Shining Armor""Hi Shining Armor" Shining chuckled at their antics "and I have Cadance here with me here and we are the heads of the student body. We are tasked to show you around and if you have any questions please hold them to the end of the tour and welcome to CHS talent school." Shining finished his speech

They walked into to the school to begin the tour. Twilight and her friends were in third period when they came into the classroom. All the students looked at the new students in till Lightning spoke.

"Isn't this a school it looks like you idiots don't know what a student looks like." Said Lightning

With that said they left the classroom and the students thought that he was a jerk. Twilight couldn't help but find him upset when he said that statement.

"Can you believe that ruffian?" Asked Rarity

"Yeah I can actually." Said Twilight for some odd reason

Classes were finally done and it was time for lunch now. The girls headed to the cafeteria to get some food. Once they got there food they sat at table with a boy with green spiky hair wearing a green shirt with a purple sleeveless hoodie and purple pants and shoes.

"Hey spike hows your day going so far?" Asked Twilight as the girls sat down with him

"Ok I guess." Said Spike

"Ok what wrong dear?" Asked Rarity

"Uh the school wants me to do alot of the work for the upcoming middle school showcase." Said Spike

"Well I can help you with that." Said Pinkie

"Actually we can all help you Spike." Said Twilight

"Thanks girls but people from middle school already volunteer to help me." Said Spike

"So then what else is bothering you?" Asked Rainbow

"There's a new middle school student name button mash who I need to show around after school." Said Spike

"Well talking about new students look at that table." Said Applejack

They looked at table were all six were sitting and seemed like making a tune to a song. They stop all of sudden to laugh and that's when one of them got up and started to mimic a ballerina dance. The people studying dance here were mad at him since he was making fun of them.

"I don't get it first that jerk calls out the class now they're making fun of dancers here. What are they even here for?" Asked Applejack

Twilight saw her brother about to get food.

"I don't know girls but I'm going to find out." Said Twilight

Twilight got up from the table and walked over to her brother to ask him a question.

"Hey Twiliy what's up?" Asked Shining when Twilight got next to him

"I want to know why they are here." Said Twilight

"Why don't you ask them yourself I'm going to sit with them and Cadance is already sitting with them." Said Shining

Twilight looked at the table to see Cadance laughing with them. Twilight was shocked that Cadance would hang out with them and her brother too. She decided to follow him to the table to ask.

When they got to the table Shining put his tray down and the black boy stole one of Shining fries.

"Hey man that's my fry." Said Shining

"Fry tax man and aren't you going to introduce us." Said Star

"Yeah yeah guys this is my sister Twilight." Said Shining

"Pleasure to meet you Twilight I'm Star Rush."

"I'm Litestar hope we can be friends Twilight."

"I'm Sev its nice to meet you."

"I'm Speedy and you and I are going to be the best of friends."

"Hi I'm Azrael."

The last one was just staring at Twilight for awhile in till Litestar slap him over the head.

"It's rude to just stare and not say your name." Said Litestar with motherly tone

"Sorry I'm Lightning Wolf and well I'm new here." Said Lightning with a calm tone

"Yes I remember that you had an outburst in my class." Said Twilight

"Well if I knew you were in that class I would have kept my mouth shut then." Said Lightning

"Well Twilight why did you come over here?" Asked Cadance

"To find out what you guys are doing here at the school." Said Twilight

"To learn of course." Said Azrael

"Azrael don't be an ass." Said Speedy

"Alright Alright I'm here because of engineering." Said Azrael

"Really looked more like dancing to me." Said Twilight

"Nah just making fun of ballerinas." Said Azrael

Twilight couldn't believe that he danced that good to make fun of ballerinas.

"What about you Speedy?" Asked Twilight

"I'm here for dance so he was making fun of me." Said Speedy

"That explains alot. Sev how about you?" Said Twilight

"I'm here for science and cross country and track." Said Sev

"WOW that impressive. You Star?"

"Well Twilight Litestar and I are here for singing." Said Star

"Cool and finally you?" Asked Twilight towards Lightning

"Film since my dad wanted me here also. To be honest I hate this school and don't want to be here I could care less." Said Lightning

"Well ok, with that I'll be off." Said Twilight

"Wait you never told us why your here." Said Litestar

"Since I'm really smart so all the geeky stuff." Said Twilight

"Well very nice for you and hope you have a nice day." Said Litestar "Also sorry about my brother over there he just needs sometime to get use to the school."

"It's fine I perfectly understand." Said Twilight

"I doubt that." Said Lightning

Litestar slap him over the head again "be nice!"

With that Twilight left not wanting to get another comment from Lightning. While Twilight was walking across the cafeteria back to her table Lightning couldn't help but stare at her. He got another slap on the head from Litestar.

"Stop staring its rude Wolf." Said Litestar

"Sorry she just so""oh no Lightning you are going no where near my sister." Said Shining before he could finish his sentence

"Shining don't worry your sister isn't my type." Said Lightning lying to Shining

Twilight made it back to her table where she saw a flame colored hair girl wearing a orange shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans, and orange boots.

"Hey Sunset haven't seen you all day." Said Twilight as she took her seat.

"Yeah I just got back from my trip." Said Sunset

"So what did you learn?" Asked Rainbow

"Well I learned their names and why they're here and also that Lightning guy is a jerk." Said Twilight

"Who's Lightning?" Asked the table in unison

Twilight explained to her seven friends what she learned about each of them.

"So wait how did they already know your brother if they're new?" Asked Sunset

"Since him and Cadance showed them around." Said Twilight

"I don't know Twilight it sounds like they've know Shining for awhile now." Said Fluttershy

"Fine I'll ask him after band practice when we're home." Said Twilight

With that said the bell rang to let the students know that lunch was ending soon. The girls and spike got up and headed to their respected classes.

**A/N: I was thinking of changing this to M so when I could just write about Twilight and how her body looks in the shower but then i was like nah going to keep it T. Also I'm sorry about trying to explain how pinkie pie hair is like but i honestly can't describe it. Next chapter will take place right when school ends hope you guys like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 band practice

It was the last class of the day and Twilight wanted her computer science class to end. She saw Azrael just taking down notes and not talking to anybody. She also saw how Azrael gave everyone a cold shoulder when they went up to talk to him.

Rainbow dash was outside for PE and notice that Sev there was running on the track and man was he fast almost as fast as she was. Fluttershy was in singing with Litestar and Star and notice they did lovely duet together. Pinkie was in class with Speedy and were they taking to each other like they've known each other for a long time.

Rarity, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmers all had class with Lightning Wolf and notice he was being quiet for the whole class. Finally the film teacher chose him to produce and edit the film while Sunset direct it, Rarity made the costumes, and Applejack had the lead. The whole class was shocked that the new student got the producer role when they had others in the class that seemed better suited for the job.

The last class of the day ended and the girls all went to the gym for band practice. When they arrived at the gym they saw Rush coming though it and look at them confused.

"I thought you all were here for a different reason not for a band well expect for Fluttershy who has a lovely voice." Said Rush as he approach them

"Well truth be told you can switch or do after school activities of other things you want to do." Said Twilight

"Oh well that makes sense, well I got to go to football practice now." Said Rush as he left them

"Well that was weird." Said Rainbow

"Not as weird as what I saw last night." Said a voice on the stage.

The girls looked to see who said that and saw their DJ Vinyl Scratch.

"What do you mean Vinyl dear." Said Rarity

"I mean last night was the weirdest thing I saw." Said Vinyl

"Like how weird like weird or like weird weird OR *gasps*" Applejack put a hand on Pinkie's mouth before she could continue.

"And exactly what did you see last night?" Asked Applejack

"That." Said Vinyl while pointing to Twilight

Everybody looked at Twilight then back at Vinyl with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fluttershy

"I mean I saw her body do something I never thought it would do." Said Vinyl

Everyone gasps at the thought that popped up in their head.

"You don't mean you saw her?" Said Sunset with a worried tone

Twilight was now looking embarrass in how Vinyl was putting it.

"Yes I saw that body dance against a guys last night like she was trying to seduce him." Said Vinyl

"I did not Vinyl and plus you said I had to loosen up." Said Twilight with her voice raised

All the girls were shocked to hear that Twilight went to the night club and dance like that in front of Vinyl.

"Please tell me it wasn't one of the crew members there." Said Sunset

"No it wasn't." Said Vinyl as the girls sighed on the good news "They were beat last night."

"What!?" Yelled the girls

"Yeah they got beat by another dance group." Said Vinyl

"No way that's amazing do you think we can take them on." Said Rainbow

"No they were so good that it wasn't even a competition at the end." Said Vinyl

"I doubt they're that good." Said Applejack

"No they were and they were wearing black bandanas on their faces." Said Vinyl

"What they were wearing Black bandanas while dancing." Said Sunset

"Yeah also sunglasses and baseball cap." Said Twilight

Sunset was now freaking out when she heard this.

"Well that's weird why would they wear that?" Asked Rainbow

"I agree that type of fashion is disgusting." Said Rarity

"Well maybe they will be there again tonight." Said Fluttershy

"Yeah then we can ask them to take off there bandanas to see who they are." Said Twilight

"Wait Twilight you dance with one of them would you know how he looks?" Asked Pinkie

"No since they never took off the bandanas but the one I danced with was a boy and they have 3 more boys and 2 girls." Said Twilight

"No way that's amazing Twilight!" Said Sunset giving a hug to Twilight

"How is that amazing?" Asked Rainbow

"Since she danced with one of the elites." Said Sunset

"Wait how do you know there name?" Asked Vinyl

"Since they are a part of a dance crew." Said Sunset

"How do you know?" Asked Twilight

"Since the crew they are a part of is the best dance crew in high school." Said Sunset

"I doubt that other wise they would be here at CHS." Said Rainbow

"Well yeah they would be if they dancing style was accepted here." Said Sunset

"What do you mean?" Asked Applejack

"I mean ever since a dance competition for dance crews began CHS hasn't enter because they were humiliated at the first one." Said Sunset

"Darling CHS would not be humiliated at a dance competition." Said Rarity

"You would be surprise." Said Sunset

"Prove it!" Said Twilight

Sunset took out her phone and went to YouTube to find the video. Sunset found it and told the girls to gather around her. They did and watch the video and to their surprise they saw CHS lose in the first round to a crew wearing black bandanas on their faces.

"So we lost to those guys." Said Pinkie

"Yeah of course we did just looked at the way we danced compared to them." Said Vinyl

She made a good point. CHS did do ball room dance movements and also show case ones. While the other did all this break dancing and street dancing that was awesome.

"You see they are amazing." Said Sunset

"Well I bet they would take off their bandanas if we ask." Said Twilight

"No they won't not the elites they wear them if they are dancing." Said Sunset

"Well one of them took it off and smiled at me before driving off." Said Twilight

"What you saw one of their faces?" Asked Sunset

"Just his smile." Said Twilight

"Well if you want to find out lets go to the club tonight." Vinyl

"Well I've got nothing better plan than to do my homework and sleep so I'm down." Said Rainbow

"I want to see how they act." Said Applejack

"I want to see if they redesigned it." Said Rarity

"Party!" Was all Pinkie need to say

Fluttershy nodded and Sunset screech like a fan girl.

"Alright but how are we going to get in without waiting in line?" Asked Twilight

"Duh Twi me and plus I'm preforming tonight anyways." Said Vinyl

So the girls agreed to go later tonight but for now they had to practice. They started their practices with better than ever, went to rainbow rock, and ended with shake your tail. Once they were done someone was clapping for them. They looked and saw it was Litestar clapping for them.

"Wow you guys are amazing and Twilight are you sure your in the right section for the school." Said Litestar

"Well yes and the school knows about us already." Said Twilight

"Oh you just got to come to my house Twilight and all of you can come also." Said Litestar

"We would love to come." Said Twilight

"Great since your brother coming over any ways to try and convince my brother to join the football team." Said Litestar

"Well we would love to go to your house to get to know you better but we can't sadly. Applejack got chores to do, Pinkie has to babysit, Rainbow got soccer, Sunset, Fluttershy, and I are going to the animal shelter and Vinyl has to perform tonight." Said Rarity

"Well ok at least one of you can come. Well bye I'm Litestar by the way and it was nice meeting you all." Said Litestar as she left.

The girls packed up all their stuff and started to head in different directions all agreeing to meet up for the club tonight. Twilight walked towards the field to catch the end of football practice and wait for her brother.

**A/N: All the songs the Rainbooms sang are owned by the respected recording company and all characters expect for my OCs are owned by Hasbro and can't believe I forgot to put that on the first page and also with my other story I need to put it on damn I can be so stupid sometimes but what ever. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Litestar House

Twilight was close to the field when she bumped into someone. Twilight looked up to see Flash Sentry staring at her.

"Sorry about that Twilight." Said Flash as he gave her hand

"No no I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Twilight

She took Flash's hand and he helped her get up.

"So where are you heading?" Asked Flash

"To the field to meet up with my brother." Said Twilight

"Well I'll walk you there." Said Flash

"Thank you but you don't have too I know how busy you are." Said Twilight

"Oh but insist." Said Flash

"Well if you insist ok." Said Twilight

They walked to the field together. They didn't realize that they were holding hands in till a students started to talk about them being a couple. When they arrived at the field they turned to face each other.

"Here we are Twilight." Said Flash

"Yeah here we are." Said Twilight

There was awkward moment of silence in till Twilight spoke to break it.

"So thank you for walking me down here." Said Twilight

"No problem. Maybe we can hang out after school some day this week." Said Flash

Before Twilight could respond the football team came out of the locker room and Shining saw Flash try to hit on his sister.

"FLASH STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Yelled Shining as he ran up to them

Flash saw Shining running towards them and started to panic.

"I got to go Twilight. I'll see you around." Flash said as he started to run away

"See you around too!" Twilight yelled out to him. She turned to face Shining who was now next to him and gave him an angry glare.

"What?" Asked Shining

"You just scared the most popular boy in my class away from me." Said Twilight angrily

"Yeah because he's a player and I don't want you to get hurt from him." Said Shining

"I understand that I'm your younger sister and your looking out for me but I'm 16 and can handle myself." Said Twilight

"Coming from the girl without a license yet." Said Shining

"What does that got to do with anything." Said Twilight

"In till you don't need me to drive you anymore that's when I'll let you go on a date." Said Shining

"Ahh you are so protective of me!" Shouted Twilight

"Yeah your so protective of her." Said a voice

When they looked to see you said that they saw Star Rush standing a couple feet from them.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Shining

"Since you said What." Said Star

"Star your an asshole." Said Shining

"Funny you tell that to your new QB and Lightning always calls me that." Said Star

"Speaking of Lightning I need to go to his house." Said Shining

"Yes you do and try not to push him to much to join." Said Star

"Fine. I won't push him too much." Said Shining

"Oh yeah so how do you two know each other?" Asked Twilight

"Lightning and I grew up here when we were younger and went to the same school as Cadance and Shining." Said Star

"What really?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah it's true but they moved." Said Shining

"Why did you guys moved." Asked Twilight

"My parents were offer a job in New York with Lightning's dad and since Lightning didn't want to leave his father he went with him to New York." Said Star

"So does that mean you guys just moved back?" Asked Twilight

"Nah we been back in the state for 3 years now but we lived in a town 2 hours away here and my parents just moved back to Canterlot to open a new division in their work." Said Star

"So why didn't Lightning live with his mom and sister?" Asked Shining

"Oh cause Litestar and Lightning lived with me when we went to school together but Litestar came back every weekend while Lightning went to New York for the holidays." Said Star

"Wow did the parents get divorce or something?" Asked Twilight

"No they are still together just that his work requires him in New York so he only here for winter break and sometimes he can't even make it then." Said Shining

"Wow that's so sad." Said Twilight

"Yeah Lightning is really close to his dad so bring in a different state than him kinda sucks for Lightning but once you become close to him, he stops being a jerk and starts to be a guy you always want to hang out with." Said Star

"Well we better get going if I have to talk to Lightning." Said Shining

"Yeah and tell Litestar that I say hi." Said Rush

"I will." Said Twilight as they walked away

They got to Shining car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

"So how did you guys meet?" Asked Twilight

"I met Star on the playground one day when Lightning was sick. Those two were inseparable from each other when growing up. They always hung out together. I played with Star since he didn't have any one to play with and we became good friends." Said Shining

"Wow so that's why you sat down with them and Star stole your fry." Said Twilight

"No Star stole my fry because he's an asshole." Said Shining

Twilight laughed at that comment and turned on the radio. She kept changing the channel in till she found your favorite station.

"First of all you said you can touch my radio and second could you have pick a channel with music at least." Said Shining

"Well after your stunt on the field I get to choose the channel and plus a song coming on soon." Said Twilight

Just when she said that the radio announcer voice came on to say that they were about to play Dare You by Hardwell.

"Oh I love this song." Said Twilight

The song started to play and Twilight sang to the song. Shining still couldn't believe how amazing his little sister was, she was smart, she can sing, and was nice to everyone. Shining pulled up to a house and Twilight didn't notice in till he turned off the car.

"Hey why did you turn off the song?" Asked Twilight

"Since we're here at Lightning's house." Said Shining getting out the car.

Twilight looked at the house and realized it was a little bigger than their house.

"This is where they live?" Asked Twilight

"Yep welcome to Lightning's mothers house. If you think this is amazing you should see his dads place in New York." Said Shining

"What do their parents do?" Asked Twilight looking at the cars they have.

"Oh his dad owns the first national banks and his mom work at the school." Said Shining

"Really? Who is she and what does she do?" Asked Twilight

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Said Shining as he knocked on the door.

A few minutes passed by when the door open.

"Principle Celestia I didn't know you were here I guess this would be a bad time if your talking to their parents." Said Twilight

Shining and Celestia started to laugh at Twilight statement.

"What so funny?" Asked Twilight

"Twilight my dear student you don't have to call me Principle outside of school and why wouldn't I be at my own house." Said Celestia

Twilight was shocked to hear what just came out of her principle mouth.

"What do you mean your house I thought Lightning and Litestar live here?" Asked Twilight

"They do." Said Celestia with a chuckle

"Twilight principle Celestia is Litestars and Lightnings mother." Said Shining

"What their mother is the principal of the school?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah and Cadance is their cousin while vice principle Luna is their aunt." Said Shining

"Mom who's at the door?" Called a voice in the house

"Oh Lightning dear it's your friend Shining Armor and his sister Twilight." Celestia said opening the door more to let them in.

"Twilight here!" Said Litestar as she came running down wearing cat ears.

"Sis why are you wearing that?" Asked Lightning from a counter

"Since I was trying to get Alice, Wolf." Said Litestar

"Is she under the bed again?" Asked Celestia

"Yes and she got scared from Shining's knocking." Said Litestar

Lightning just waved his hand while Celestia rolled her eyes at her daughter's head gear.

"Well come inside you two." Said Celestia

"Don't mind if we do." Said Shining walking inside

Twilight took a couple minutes to process what was going on before she walked inside. When she first enter she saw their living room with a 50" inch flat screen TV and two couches and a coffee table.

"Here let me give you guys the tour." Said Litestar grabbing Shining and Twilight.

She took them into the kitchen where Lightning was sitting on a counter.

"Here the kitchen." Said Litestar

Twilight wasn't paying much attention since she notice Lightning staring at her with a smile. Litestar saw that Twilight was blushing from Lightning staring at her. Litestar grabbed an apple threw it at Lightning who caught it.

"What was that for that could have hurt." Yelled Lightning

"Stop staring Wolf, it's rude." Said Litestar

"Yeah yeah what ever just continue your tour." Said Lightning as he turned around

"Sorry about him. He's not always like this I promise just sometimes he forgets his manners." Said Litestar

"Coming from the girl wearing cat ears right now." Said Lightning

"Wolf you be quiet." Said Litestar

"Nah its ok I'm use to his behavior." Said Shining

"I wasn't talking to you Shining I was talking to your sister." Said Litestar

"Well it's ok for me too I have alot of guys staring at me and my friends since we are the most popular girls at school for some reason." Said Twilight

"Well that's because you guys are so different from each other but still great friends and plus your also very beautiful." Said Litestar

"Thanks and I guess your right." Said Twilight looking on the ground

"What do you not like being popular or something?" Asked Litestar

"I just that we get treated a little more different than everybody else and I want everyone to be treated the same." Said Twilight

"Ah that's sweet of you. Here let me show you my room." Said Litestar

"Alright while you two go upstairs and do that I'm going to be talking to Lightning here." Said Shining

The two girls went upstairs while the two boys stayed down stairs.

"You know you should really join the Football team with those catching skills." Said Shining

Lightning turned around and glared at him. Shining gave a nervous fake laugh from the look.

Upstairs Litestar took Twilight to her room. When they enter it Twilight couldn't help but notice that there was no pictures of boys bands or famous celebrities up like in her and her friends rooms. It was painted green and there were a couple fame photos of her and also of a cat.

"Here Twilight sit on the couch." Said Litestar

Twilight sat on the couch and the moment she sat down a cat ran out from under the bed and on to Twilight's lap.

"Wow she already likes you." Said Litestar

"Yeah so why is that shocking by the way you made it sound the cat is very loveable." Said Twilight

"To people she knows the only other people I know she did that with was Lightning." Said Litestar

"Wait it sounded like Lightning didn't like the cat." Said Twilight

"No he does he keeps trying to steal her away from me but I always get her back." Said Litestar

"So why does he act so mean around people?" Asked Twilight while stroking the cat

"Since he had to leave our father side and he feels bad that our father is in New York alone." Said Litestar

"So why does he hate CHS so much?" Asked Twilight

"Because at our other school he could do what ever he wanted with out getting judge for it. At CHS you go there for something and then if you try to do something that's not there you get outcast." Said Litestar

Twilight now felt bad for Lightning knowing now why Shining came here. Her brother just wanted to help by having him play football.

"Do you think he will play football?" Asked Twilight

"No he won't knowing him. He likes doing what he wants to do not following the crowd." Said Litestar

Twilight now had a sad face on since she judge Lightning before really getting to know him. She also realized that the crowd followed her and her friends and that wasn't fair to him. Litestar saw Twilight sad face and decided that she was going to cheer it up.

"Hey aren't you going to a club tonight?" Asked Litestar

Twilight snap out of thought and responded "Yes why do you ask?"

"Well a cute girl like you must get offered to dance alot." Said Litestar

"I do but I just denied all of them since how they dance by just grinding." Said Twilight

"Well then let me teach you some things." Said Litestar as she went to her iPod

She scroll though her music and click on Let's Get Retarded by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Well you showed me your singing talent now let me show you mine." Said Litestar

"Lets get retarded in hereeeee." Sang Litestar

Twilight realized that Litestar had an amazing voice as she continued to sing the song. When it came to the first chorus Litestar started to dance. Twilight was amazed at how good of a dancer she was also. Litestar grabbed Twilight to join her in singing and dancing. Twilight decided that she couldn't win so she joined in.

Once the song was down they both sat on the couch laughing.

"Wow that was alot of fun." Said Twilight

"Yeah you could use some of those moves tonight at the club your going to, to get the guys." Said Litestar

"Haha is that what you do?" Asked Twilight in a friendly manner

"Nah I attracted my boyfriend with my personality and he was the one that danced and singed for me during a winter formal." Said Litestar

"Wow he must be a great guy." Said Twilight

"Well according to your brother he's an ass." Said Litestar

"Wait your boyfriend is Star Rush!" Said Twilight

"Yeah he is." Said Litestar

"How did Lightning and your parents take it?" Asked Twilight

"Well my parents were trying to set me up ever since him and Lightning been friends, and Lightning when he found out he hit Star for not telling him from the beginning." Said Litestar

"Wow so you must be lucky that they accepted him." Said Twilight

"Yeah I was in till my dad found out Star asked me out and threaten if he broke my heart he would throw him off the empire state building." Said Litestar

"Haha your dad sounds great." Said Twilight

"Yeah he is." Said Litestar

"If I may ask what your father's name?" Asked Twilight

"Our father is Zeus." Said Litestar

"Wait Zeus the founder and CEO of National First Bank." Said Twilight

"Yeah that's him. Hey wants some water?" Asked Litestar

"Yes please after that I need a drink." Said Twilight

Litestar quickly went down stairs and came back up with two glasses of water. As she was walking towards Twilight, Alice went in front of Litestar causing her to trip over Alice and spill the water over Twilight's blouse.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Twilight." Said Litestar as she got up

"No its ok. Can I borrow one of your shirts please?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah sure just take your blouse off and put this on." Said Litestar as she threw Twilight a shirt

Twilight just took off her blouse when Lightning open the door.

"Hey sis it's time for Twi..." Lightning saw Twilight in her skirt and bra and started to blush.

Twilight was frozen with shock in till she realized a boy was staring at her while she was just wearing bra and started to scream.

"Lightning get out!" Yelled Litestar

Lightning closed the door and went back down stairs.

"She'll be a couple of minutes." Said Lightning towards Shining and Celestia while still blushing

Back upstairs Twilight put the shirt that Litestar gave her on. After that incident she sat on the couch blushing.

"I'm so sorry about my brother its like he left his manners in New York." Said Litestar

"No it's ok. I didn't scream because he barged in it was because I was felt a little embarrass around him." Said Twilight

"Well you should get down stairs your brother waiting and also don't forget the move I showed you." Said Litestar

Twilight nodded and they both went down stairs. Twilight notice Celestia and Shining wondering what happen while Lightning was on the couch still blushing facing the away from Twilight. Twilight was kind upset that he was looking away but couldn't help but blush seeing that Lightning was blushing.

"Well ready to go Twiliy?" Asked Shining

"Yeah I am and I need to get home and change." Said Twilight

"Alright perfect and thank you for letting us in your home Celestia." Said Shining

"You know your welcome any time Shining and same thing with you Twilight." Said Celestia as she closed the door to her house.

The two sibling started to walk to the car to go home.

"So is Lightning joining the Football team?" Asked Twilight

"No he refuses to go with the flow he said." Said Shining

"I think that's good let him make his own path." Said Twilight as they got in the car and drove home.

Back in the Lightning house Celestia was looking at her two kids.

"Well that went pretty well." Said Celestia

"In till Lightning barged in my room and saw Twilight in her bra." Said Litestar

"Next time just keep the door close plus we got to go soon anyways." Said Lightning still blushing

"And where do you think you two are going?" Asked Celestia

"Going to hang out with the gang to show Speedy, Azrael, and Sev around since its their first time in Canterlot." Said Litestar

"Well just be careful." Said Celestia

"Will do mom." The twins said in unison as they left to the garage.

**A/N: Next chapter will show the rainbooms at the club and maybe they might be there for different reason than they originally planned.**


	5. Chapter 5 Night Club battle

Twilight was putting on her outfit for tonight when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Twilight

"It's Sunset Shimmers." Said Sunset from the door

"Come on in Sunset." Said Twilight as she finish putting on her outfit.

Sunset walked though the door with her usual outfit on.

"Aren't you going to wear something different." Asked Twilight

"What, more like you? Cause I don't remember the last time you wore jeans and a blouse together." Teased Sunset

"Did you come here just to tease me?" Asked Twilight

"No I came here to pick you up." Said Sunset

"Thank you. So does that mean we are meeting the girls there?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah we are but you know your brother was telling me yearly that you shouldn't go instead you should study for your driving test." Said Sunset

"And you listen to him?" Said Twilight

"No I said the girls have a night out." Said Sunset

Twilight got up and grabbed her jacket from her bed.

"Well shall we be off then since I want to study the elites and how they act towards the people." Said Twilight

"Everything is an experiment for you Twilight." Said Sunset as they left her room.

Twilight said bye to her parents and brother as she walked out the door. When they were outside Twilight saw Sunset's covetable sports car. They got into her car and drove off towards the club. After a couple of songs they arrived at the club's parking lot where they saw the rest of the girls waiting for them.

When they parked and got out of the car the girls ran towards them and each other them gave a hug to each other.

"Here you girls." Said Fluttershy giving them a pass that said DJ VIP.

"What is this for?" Asked Twilight

"It's so that we don't have to wait in line thanks to Vinyl performing tonight." Said Applejack

"Well than what are we waiting for now? Lets head inside." Said Rainbow

"Hang on Rainbow darling I want to know what Litestar's house was like." Said Rarity

When she said that all the girls turned their attention to Twilight wondering the same thing.

"Well her house was more like Celestia's house and Lightning lives with her since they are twins." Said Twilight

"Wait Celestia is their mother?" Asked Pinkie

"Yeah she is and their father is Zeus." Said Twilight

"No wonder they were driving that type of car." Said Sunset

"Yeah but they don't take the money their parents give them to advantage." Said Twilight

"Wow you going to have to tell us inside darling." Said Rarity

"Yeah for now lets go inside." Said Rainbow

The Rainbooms all went to the bouncer and showed them their badges to be let inside without waiting in line. When they got inside Music Sounds Better With You by Stardust was playing and they notice that the second floor was open to the public now. The girls than looked over to the DJ stand and saw Vinyl preforming but they also saw the elites dancing on stage to the music for the club to watch them. They wore the black bandanas on their faces again and wore baseball hats on their heads but no sunglasses this time.

"Wow look it's truly the elites and they are performing for fun." Said Sunset

"Wow they are already better than the crew." Said Pinkie

"It's kind of them to perform for the club." Said Fluttershy

"Well lets go ahead and head upstairs." Said Rainbow

"Yeah I always wanted to see what it's like up there." Said Applejack following Rainbow upstairs

"I'm going to see it too would you care to join?" Asked Rarity

Pinkie and Fluttershy both nodded heading towards upstairs with Rarity.

"So what are you going to do Twilight?" Asked Sunset

"I'm going on the dance floor to dance." Said Twilight

"I'll come with you." Said Sunset

The two girls started to dance and then the music stop. Everyone wonder what happen in till the lights went out. People started saying that a black out happen. The girls saw that the light over Vinyl was still on so they said that's not possible. Vinyl then stared to play Club Can't Handle Me Now from Flo Rida.

One of the dance group man was in the middle of the floor and started to perform to the song. All the girls started to surround his circle to walk him perform. He was so amazing doing so many different dance moments. When the first bass drop happen everyone started to dance along with him while the rest of the elites performed on stage.

Twilight was now dancing to the song with the moves Litestar showed her. Sunset was amazed at Twilights moves. All of sudden all the guys started to watch Twilight dance. The other Rainbooms watched from upstairs and couldn't believe that Twilight was dancing so well.

The lone elite member saw her dancing and grabbed her when the lyrics said you got my attention now. He started to dance with Twilight and everyone was cheering seeing two amazing dancers dance together. Then he pulled Twilight closer and lifted his bandana up a little bit to kiss Twilight on the lips.

Twilight was shocked that this guy was kissing her but she closed her eyes enjoying it. That's when her friends came in and pushed him away from Twilight.

"Hey hey what the hell." Said the elite member

"Who do you think you are just kissing the most popular girl at CHS." Said Rainbow

"Haha CHS you mean that school for talented young individuals. She can't be from there she doesn't dance like a ballerina." Said the elite member

"And who do you think you are to make fun of our school and kiss our friend." Said Applejack

"Well I'm sorry but your school dances are out dated and also she seemed to enjoy it." Said The elite member

"Yeah so what do you have to hide if she enjoyed it." Said Rarity while pointing at his face

"It's our code to wear the black bandana of the griffins." Said the elite

"Oh yeah what with we beat you in battle than you and your friends show their face." Said Pinkie

"Deal if you guys win we'll take off the bandanas but if you lose I get to continue to dance with your friend." Said the elite

"Deal we can easily beat you guys." Said Rainbow

"Haha you mean me I don't need them for this." Said the elite

"Fine you just make it easier for us to win. Right girls." Said Applejack

"As long as we are not going against Ace we should be fine other wise we might have trouble." Said Sunset

"Before we begin What's your name?" Asked Fluttershy

"Why should I tell you, if you didn't introduce yourself." Said the elite

"Well I'm Fluttershy, this is Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset, Twilight, and Pinkie." Said Fluttershy

"Alright I'll tell you my name on one condition. Twilight doesn't dance since we are battling for her it makes sense." Said the elite

"Deal." Said Pinkie

Twilight was upset that she couldn't dance with her friends but this guy made a good point and she wanted to see the face that stole her first kiss.

"Alright than lets do this and by the way the you can call me Ace." Said Ace

Vinyl made the announcement of the battle to the club.

"Yo yo everyone back up from the middle of the dance floor cause we got the Rainbooms going against the elites. Let this battle begin." Said Vinyl as she started to play Changelings Twitch remix.

"Ladies first." Said Ace

"Worst mistake you just made." Said Rainbow

Rainbow started to dance to the music like she has been planning to do a dance battle for awhile. She stop and then Pinkie and Sunset came in and started to break dance. Everyone in the crowd started to go insane to see these girls to all of the moves they were doing. Ace was looking at them like they had potential. Once Sunset and Pinkie were down, Rarity and Applejack took over and started to dance with a routine.

Twilight notice that the girls were doing a dance routine that they came up to probably take on the crew and now they are using it on the elites. Twilight saw Applejack bent down while Rarity went over her back with her back. The girls were all together now with Fluttershy in front and when the bass dropped she lead them in a sync dance movement that they all practice for long time.

Once the bass was done the girls posed for Ace to go started to clap and seemed like he lose in till he started to a little dance. It looked like he wasn't even trying to beat them and Vinyl was ready to call it in till the bass dropped and that's when he went full out spinning on his, doing a flip to get on his feet. Then he continue to dance like he did against the crew.

The four of the elites came to the side of Ace for the last part where it looked like when he did a movement with his hands one started to dance and freeze in a position. When the last one did it Ace was in front and that's when they did a sync dance routine together and at the end they were all doing flares and stop resting on the floor.

"That's it that's it and we all know who the winners are or should I winner cause he had it over the moment that bass dropped." Said Vinyl

The girls were upset that they lost to one guy and then to insult them he had four have his friends join in at the end.

"Hey nice dancing out there. You guys definitely proved me wrong about CHS not knowing how to dance. I guess there a couple of you over there and lets battle again it was fun." Said Ace to the girls

The girls were shocked to hear how nice he was, even after insulting him but not realizing how good he is.

Applejack was the first to speak "You too never seen someone dance that well."

"Well thank you Applejack." Said Ace

"Yeah and your head spin and flare at the end was awesome." Said Pinkie

"Hey you two have great break dancing moves." Said Ace towards Pinkie and Sunset

"And Fluttershy you leading your group in the synchronized dance routine was amazing." Said Ace

Fluttershy hid behind Rarity out of embarrassment.

"That's a thank you darling." Said Rarity

"And now Rainbow your dance movements were great a little more practice and maybe you can beat me on a one on one dance." Said Ace

"Thanks you but you are on completely different level than us." Said Rainbow while blushing

"Well with that I must go." Said Ace

"Wait a minute. You just beat my friends so you can dance with me and now your leaving." Said Twilight

"Yeah I got to go sorry dear." Said Ace

"Wait before you go I want to challenge you one on one." Said Twilight

"What's the stakes?" Said Ace interested

"If you win I promise a dance with you but if I win you take off your bandana and show everyone your face." Said Twilight

"Deal I'm not afraid to show my face." Said Ace

"We got a personal battle here ladies and gentlemen." Said Vinyl

The crowd started to cheer since the crew took over there hasn't been an one on one battle for a long time. Twilight and Ace moved to the middle of the dance floor to battle each other.

"Hey we got a little surprise for you all." As Vinyl said that people from the club started to remove four floor panels to show trampolines in the floor.

"Since we got the princess of CHS we at least want her to have a fighting chance so we are giving them trampolines to use." Said Vinyl "Here we go, lets get this battle started! The princess of CHS vs Ace!"

The song Church by T-pain started to play.

Ace walked into the crowd saying to someone "Hey you wanna take her on for me. Nah man I'm just joking."

When verse came in Ace took the first move dancing right in front of Twilight. Twilight couldn't believe she just challenge this guy to a dance battle. Ace was did a spin then moonwalk backwards. Twilight decide that it was her turn to shine.

Twilight started to dance in between both trampolines. She fell on one of them using it to do some dance moves. The club was going crazy in how good she was dancing. Ace recognized the moves she was using and gave a glare to one of the elites member who was a girl and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Ace decided to focus back on the dance and he step him using the trampoline to do a flip and then he was dance in front of Twilight stop and went back on the trampolines did some moves than jumped on the DJ stage did a back flip off that and spun around while putting his hat straight and continue to dance for away. Then Vinyl called it over as Ace win. Ace went up to Twilight.

"Hey great moves out there maybe one day you can join us." Said Ace as he left Twilight now

The elites all left using a back door and the Rainbooms went out the front to see them drive away. The cars that drove away were a infinity G37s, a Nissan 350z, jaguar XJ, and a Lexus LFA. The girls were shocked to see the cars they were driving away in.

"Wow those are some pretty awesome cars." Said Rainbow

"Yeah I agree with ya." Said Applejack

"Well we all better head home for school tomorrow." Said Twilight

"I don't know I might stay here longer now that it's nicer." Said Rarity

"I'll stay with you on that." Said Sunset

"Well I got to feed Angel." Said Fluttershy

"I need to finish my homework." Said Pinkie

"Alright then Sunset and Rarity are staying while the rest of us go home, so can I get a ride?" Said Twilight

"Yeah sure just get your license already egghead." said Rainbow

Back in the LFA

Ace was driving and had the girl from earlier he gave a glare to in the car with him. Ace pulled down his bandana to show that he was really Lightning.

"Did you teach her that earlier today?" Asked Lightning

"Yeah so what if I did?" Asked the girl

"Come on Litestar we can't give up our secret she might tell mom." Said Lightning

"Yeah coming from the guy who just put all of our mask on the like and than his own again and don't lie to me you love Twilight." Said Litestar as she took off her bandana

"Yes but she would never date me I'm to big of a jerk she probably thinks." Said Lightning

"Nah little bro I think you'll be shocked." Said Litestar

"We are twins you were just burn 10 minutes before me." Said Lightning

"Which makes me the older one." Said Litestar

Lightning just rolled his eyes and continue to drive home.


	6. Chapter 6 Free Period

"Hey Twilight time to wake up!" Said Shining from behind her door.

Twilight looked at the clock and saw it said 615. Twilight shut her eyes again to fall back asleep. She was too tired to get up at this hour and plus today is Tuesday which means she as first as free period with Shining and Cadance. Her Brother banged on the door in a musical rhythm to wake her up.

"Shining it's Tuesday we can be late!" Yelled Twilight in a upset tone

"Yeah I know but we have a student body meeting if you remember." Said Shining

"What!? That's today, I thought it was next Tuesday." Said Twilight

"Their is one next week too but today we are talking about the middle school showcase." Said Shining "So that means get up!"

Twilight put her head in her pillow screaming into it since she was too tried to get up but she has to go to the meeting today.

"Damn it sounds like I woke up a beast and not my sister." Said Shining

"SHUT UP BBBFF! You weren't the one out late last night." Said Twilight as she got out of bed

"Well maybe because I remember when we have meetings." Said Shining

"Ahhh I can't win against you." Said Twilight as she went to her bathroom

"Whatever Twiliy. I'll go make us breakfast." Said Shining

Twilight came downstairs 15 minutes later. She was wearing a White blouse with a light purple skirt with her purple boots.

"Well come on eat up we got to leave in 10 minutes." Said Shining

"I know but at least we get to talk about the showcase for middle school." Said Twilight

"I forgot you actually like meetings." Said Shining

"Yeah so their fun and a great learning experience." Said Twilight

"Well there's the Twilight I know not that monster in bed." Said Shining chuckling.

"Hey I was tried that doesn't count." Said Twilight as she started to eat a waffle that Shining made.

"Yeah yeah, hey can you finish that in the car?" Asked Shining

"Yeah of course." Said Twilight

"Good cause Cadance wants us to pick her up so lets go." Said Shining

Twilight and Shining rushed out the door and drove to Cadance's house. Cadance was outside waiting for them and when they pulled up Twilight jumped into the back seat. Cadance got in the car and kissed Shining on the lips and then turned to Twilight with a smile and they did their nursery rhyme.

"Sunshine Sunshine

Ladybugs awake

Clap your hands

And do a little shake"

The two started to laugh as Shining rolled his eyes and drove to school. They arrived at school and went straight inside to the library for the meeting. At the meeting they discussed who will over look the middle school showcase. Twilight was chosen for the task and they talked about lunches for next week.

The meeting finally ended with 15 minutes to spare before class. Twilight, Shining, and Cadance were all walking to field the to relax when Shining got call and his phone started to play Dreaming by Smallpools. He picked up his phone to see who was calling him.

"Hey man what's up?" Shining said on the phone

"Yeah I'm at school.""You have free period, than come hang out with Twilight, Cadance, and I.""Alright we're at the field. See you soon."

Shining hang up the phone and had a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Asked Cadance

"It was Lightning he had to come early since Litestar has class but he doesn't." Said Shining

"So why didn't he take his own car?" Asked Twilight

"Since him and Litestar car pool together and Rush doesn't have class till third period." Said Shining

"And another thing. Your ringtone is really that?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" Asked Shining

"I can't believe you have that has it." Said Twilight

"What your just jealous and plus Cadance chose it for me." Said Shining arriving at the field now.

"It's true I chose it for him." Said Cadance

"Oh come on it's a good song but not that of a good song." Said Twilight

"Oh since now your in a band your a music expert." Said Shining

"It's just that you can only listen to it so many times before you can't sing it anymore." Said Twilight

"But you can always dance to it." Said Shining

"And what do you know about dancing?" Asked Twilight

"More than you miss I go to the night club." Said Shining teasing his sister

"Prove it than." Said Twilight

The bell just rang for first period and the three took a seat on the bleachers.

"Alright but lets wait a couple of seconds." Said Shining

"Why your afraid I'm right?" Asked Twilight

"No I just want an outside opinion." Said Shining pointing to someone

Twilight and Cadance looked to see who he was pointing at. The moment Twilight saw Lightning she started to blush remembering what happen the other day. Cadance saw Twilight blushing and wonder if she liked Lightning or if something happened.

"So Twi why are you blushing?" Whisper Cadance

Twilight jumped up with Cadance's question towards her.

"I'm not blushing." Said Twilight in a worried tone

"Yes you are Twiliy, so why are you blushing?" Asked Shining looking closer to her sister

"No reason at all." Said Twilight

"There's always a reason Twilight so why did you blush the moment you saw Lightning." Said Cadance

"I have no clue what your talking about." Said Twilight getting nervous

"Oh no oh no you don't mean to tell me." Said Shining pointing a Lightning and back at Twilight

"No no I don't like him. He's a complete jerk." Said Twilight towards Shining

"Well that's not nice to say about someone you barely know." Said Lightning coming behind Twilight

Twilight freaked out wondering how he got up to them so fast and quiet.

"I didn't mean it like that." Said Twilight nervously

"Calm down I don't care what people think of me." Said Lightning sitting down next to Twilight

"You don't?" Asked Twilight

"No I don't. People can say what they want about me. I'm not get let that drag me down." Said Lightning

Twilight was amazed at this guy. He might seem like a jerk but he doesn't care what people think of him.

"Well since your here I have a request." Said Shining

"Alright what's your request?" Asked Lightning

"I need you to be judge with Twilight and Cadance." Said Shining

"What are we judging?" Asked Lightning

"How he dances." Said Cadance

"Alright I'll do it just so you can make a fool of yourself." Said Lightning

"All right cool. Here Twilight hold my phone while it plays dreaming." Said Shining giving Twilight his phone.

"Alright but I think your still going to lose." Said Twilight

The song started to play.

"Ok here we go." Said Shining while moving his hands up and down

When the lyrics came on Shining started to dance. Twilights mouth dropped open in how good Shining was at dancing. She would compare him to the elites level. Once the first chorus was done Shining grabbed Cadance to dance with him. Twilight saw the two dance freestyle together and it looked like they practice this when they haven't. The song ended with Cadance held close to Shining in his arms.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me you can dance like that BBBFF?" Asked Twilight while standing and clapping

"You never asked." Shining said

"Wait hold up BBBFF? What the hell is that?" Asked Lightning

"It means big brother best friend forever." Said Twilight

"Ok and second nice moves man." Said Lightning

Twilight saw something she thought she would never see on Lightning's face and that was a smile she recognized from when the crew was beat.

"Thanks man but after that I'm thirsty in going to grab something to drink you two want anything." Said Shining

"No thanks man I'm good." Said Lightning

"You Twi?" Asked Shining

"No thank you I'm fine." Said Twilight

"Here I'll come with you Shining and we will be soon." Said Cadance

The couple went off to get drinks while Twilight and Lightning sat back down on the bleachers.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Said Twilight

"It's ok most people think I'm a jerk." Said Lightning

"Well you shouldn't let people call you that."

"Like I said earlier I don't care what others think of me."

"Why not it's important for what people think of you."

"Yeah if you like being popular."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if your popular your image is everything so what ever someone says something about you it's important but why don't just take the nice things in life than everything."

Twilight saw the look on Lightning's face and notice that he looked upset.

"What's wrong Lightning?" Asked Twilight in a worried tone

"Nothing. What I'm trying to say is why should you care what others think of you if you have your friends to hang out with." Said Lightning

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lightning was giving this advice which she thought was good advice.

"So then what do you think of me?" Asked Twilight

"I think right now it doesn't matter since I don't know you very well." Said Lightning which made Twilight sad "But according to your brother your kind, smart, caring, friendly, and your gorgeous to be honest."

Twilight started to blush at Lightning's complement and also the fact he called her gorgeous.

"Well maybe today at lunch you can get to know me better and my friends by sitting with us." Said Twilight

"Sorry love to but I have something to do for film during that time." Said Lightning

"Oh ok I just thought maybe you could spend sometime with my friend and I." Twilight said while crossing her legs and moving them up and down with a blush.

"You knows what I'll hang out with you and your friends after school if you got nothing plan." Said Lightning

"Yeah beside band practice after school we have nothing plan." Said Twilight

"So then I'll see you guys at 4." Said Lightning as he got up

"Where are you going?" Asked Twilight

"To class where else." Said Lightning

"But first period doesn't end for another 20 minutes." Said Twilight

"Yeah but no one is in the teachers class and I want to ask him a couple question before the lesson." Said Lightning

"Alright then I'll come with you." Said Twilight

"Alright I guess. Well lets get going." Said Lightning

Twilight got up and started to walk with Lightning to their next class. Twilight started up a conversation with Lightning who answered Twilight question while she answered his.


	7. Chapter 7 lunch dance

Twilight was walking with Lightning towards their next class. They were just finishing up their conversation when they arrived.

"So you really did that while you were in New York." Said Twilight

"Yeah I did and my dad was laughing and making jokes about it. Till this day he doesn't let me forget that moment." Said Lightning

They arrived at the door to the class room smiling and holding hands which they didn't notice till the teacher open the door and said good morning to them. They tried to wave to him but notice that they couldn't because they were holding hands. They pulled their hands away from each other and back to their side while blushing.

"So are you sure you don't want to hang out during lunch with my friends and I?" Asked Twilight hoping he will change his mind

"Yeah I wish but I got to do this for the film project." Said Lightning

"Well ok since their a dance competition between the ballerinas and show tunes today at lunch to see who gets to perform at the middle school showcase." Said Twilight

"Wow and who are the judges?" Asked Lightning

"Well Cadance, Shining, and my friend Spike who is in charge of the middle school showcase." Said Twilight

"Well we already agreed for after school so I'll talk to you then." Said Lightning

"Wait why till then?" Asked Twilight

"Why would the most popular girl in the school hang out with the outcast of the school." Said Lightning going into the class

Twilight was upset that he said that, she didn't look at him like a outcast just someone who wasn't good at socializing. She remember when she first moved here to Canterlot, she wasn't good at making friends until her current friends took her everywhere.

After three periods worth of classes, Twilight and her friends were walking towards the gym for the competition with their lunches.

"So what did you do for your free period Twilight?" Asked Rainbow

"Well learned that Shining and Cadance can dance like the elites." Said Twilight

"Wait do you think your brother is a part of the elites?" Asked Applejack

"He couldn't be or Twilight would have known." Said Rarity

"And plus the only reason why Shining dance was because Twilight bet he couldn't do anything with a song and to prove her wrong he dance to that song in front of Cadance, Twilight, and Lightning. Which during at some point Shining grabbed Cadance to dance with him and then left with her leaving Lightning and Twilight alone together which cause them to talk and she asked him to hang out with us during lunch but he couldn't so we are all hanging after band practice." Said Pinkie

All the girls were shocked to hear Pinkie say that, especially Twilight who knew she was correct.

"Pinkie dear don't be silly." Said Rarity "Is she?"

Everyone looked at Twilight knowing that Pinkie's hunches are correct most of the time.

"Well um... How can I say this um I kinda ... Arrange for us to hang out with him." Said Twilight nervously

"Twilight!" The girls yelled at her

"You didn't even ask us if we wanted to hang out with him." Said Sunset

"He not bad at all once you get to know him." Said Twilight

"First of all why were you even hanging out with him?" Asked Applejack

"Cause Shining asked him if he wanted to hang out with him during free period and he came over to hang out with us." Said Twilight

"But he's a jerk Twilight!" Said Rainbow

"Look I said that we would all hang out with him and he's not a jerk!" Twilight yelled the last part at Rainbow

The girls were taken back from Twilight's outburst to Rainbow.

"Wow Twilight why do you care so much about him it's not like you like him." Said Rainbow

Twilight remained quiet seeing that her friends were being jerks now.

"I'll hang out with him after school if that's ok." Said Fluttershy in a quiet voice

All the girls were shocked to hear Fluttershy answer expect for Twilight who was happy to hear it.

"Why would you want to hang out with him?" Asked Rainbow

"Cause he seems like a nice guy." Said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy did you hit your head or something." Said Applejack

"I'll also go and hang out with you guys after school since he's new and needs to make more friends and I'll just love to be his friend." Said Pinkie

"I guess if Fluttershy can hang out with him do can I." Said Rarity

"Yeah he can't be that bad, we really don't know him." Said Sunset

"I'll give him a shot but only one shot." Said Applejack

All the girls but Rainbow were in agreement. They all waited for Rainbow's answer who was thinking.

"Fine I'll hang out with that jerk I mean outcast but I'm only doing it for you and the moment he acts like a jerk I'm leaving." Said Rainbow

"Well just don't be jerk to him Rainbow and you'll actually get to know him." Said Twilight with anger in her voice

They arrived to the gym where the competition was about to begin. Twilight saw Spike, Cadance, and Shining sitting at a table on the sidelines of the court. Alot of the students showed up because this was the closest that we got to a dance off at this school.

The performances went on and all of them were boring to Twilight opinion. The three judges were discussing about it and was about to choose a winner that will preform at the middle school showcase. Spike stood up and before he could say who won, the song Where them girls at by David Guetta came on. Two people in suits and fedoras were in the central of the gym doing a little skit to the song in the beginning. When Flo rida started to rap four more people on suits and fedoras came to the central of the gym and they started to dance.

Twilight then saw their faces and saw that it was the elite six dancing at the school. Their dance movements made everyone cheer for them. The show tunes and ballerinas did not like them though since they were street dancing. Finally near the end of the song principle Celestia came in to the gym and saw them dancing.

The elite six ran from the gym to outside but before they left, they hit a button which drop flyers saying CHS step it up competition.

Celestia saw the flyers and decided to make an announcement at the gym.

"If any students sign up for this competition they will have detention for the rest of the year." Said Celestia

Most of the students agreed thinking that this event was illegal but their were some who disagreed with Celestia about not letting CHS enter. The girls left the gym and went back to the hallway knowing each of them had free period now.

"Can you believe those six." Said Rainbow in angry tone

"Wait girls do you know what that means." Said Pinkie

"What does it mean Pinkie?" Asked Rarity

"It means that they go to this school." Said Pinkie

The girls thought on what pinkie said before realizing she was right.

"Pinkie your a genius!" Said Twilight

"Yeah I get that but we need to find out who these six are." Said Pinkie

"Why?" Asked Sunset

"So we can beat them up for making fun of us." Said Pinkie

"Pinkie I don't think they were trying to make fun of us. To be honest I think they are trying to get people to join in the competition." Said Applejack

"Yeah right the elite six dance for the griffins." Said Sunset

"Wait the elites are from our rival school?" Asked the girls in shocked

"Yeah, why do you think they wear the bandanas just like the griffins wear on their sports teams." Said Sunset

"So are then are they just acting nice to us?" Asked Fluttershy

The girls thought about it for awhile and realized that the only one they communicated with was ace. Before any of them could day anything a voice came from behind them.

"Hey Twilight what's up?" Asked Lightning rushing towards them

"Hey lightning how did your film project go?" Asked Twilight as he stop in front of them

"Well but I heard the elites were at the dance off." Said Lightning

"Yeah how did you hear?" Asked Twilight

"Rush told me that they were there." Said Lightning

"Yeah but why do you care?" Asked Rainbow

Lightning gave a hard stare to Rainbow.

"Since I want to talk to one of them." Said Lightning

"Well they ran away darling." Said Rarity

"Oh well I'll get to thank her later." Said Lightning as he started to walk away

Twilight notice his backpack was open a little and when he pumped into Principle Celestia he started to run. Twilight notice that something black fell out of his backpack. She went to grab it and was shocked to see what it was. The rest of the girls came over and saw what Twilight was holding.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Fluttershy

"No way that the outcast is a part of them. There is no way he is one of them." Said Rainbow

"That ruffian had it on his backpack." Said Rarity

"Twilight you know what this means." Said Sunset

"Yeah it means Lightning is a part of the elites." Said Twilight holding onto the bandana tighter.

"I guess we will know when we hang out with him." Said Applejack

**A/N: So the girls now think that lightning is a part of the elites but why was he looking for one if he is a part of them.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mall Truth

Rainbow was just at the last fifteen minutes of soccer practice before she had band practice. She running down the field with the ball between her legs. It was boys vs girls skirmish match for practice. She went to kick the ball for the goal but was stolen by the captain of the boy soccer team.

The captain of the boy soccer team was a boy with blue hair. The boy took the ball all the way across the field and scored on the girls, making the final score 3-2.

"Hey Soarin that was unfair!" Rainbow said while coming over to him

"What are you talking about? Dashie!" Said Soarin as she stop in front of him

"Don't call me that!" Rainbow yelled while blushing

"Why not I think it's cute for you Dashie." Said Soarin

Rainbow started to look away pouting and blushing from being called cute by Soarin. Rainbow couldn't lie but she did find the boy soccer captain kinda attractive.

"Well I don't like being called that." Said Rainbow still looking away and with a low voice

"Really because by the looks of it you like being called Dashie." Said Soarin

Rainbow turned to face him but what she saw shocked her.

"What Dashie never seen anybody dance before." Said Soarin

Soarin was dancing on the field now doing some pretty cool moves.

"Why are you dancing?" Asked Rainbow

"Since I scored on you, the soccer queen." Said Soarin

When he finish saying that he did a couple flares before getting back up.

"Well I know I'm great at school but I wish I could dance like that." Said Rainbow

"I know you dance Dashie." Said Soarin

"Really and how do you know?" Asked Rainbow

"When you and your friends went against ace in the club." Said Soarin

"Wait you saw that?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah and you were pretty cute when you danced." Said Soarin

Rainbow started to blush again and she decided that she had to leave to her band practice.

"Well I have to go Soarin." Said Rainbow walking away

Rainbow finally made it to band practice with a pouting face on her. When the girls started to play their music, they notice that Rainbow was out of it. Once band practice was over they all went to the front of the school to meet up with Lightning.

Lightning was in the parking lot arguing with Stat for some reason. When the girls came out the front door he left Star waving his hands towards him. Lightning finally met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"So where do girls want to go?" Asked Lightning

"Wait you didn't pick out a place?" Asked Sunset

"No Twilight said that I can tag along with you guys, well actually she force me." Said Lightning

"What I did not force you?" Twilight said in defense

"Yeah you did when you ask me to hang out with you and your friends and I can't refuse a woman." Said Lightning

"When you put it that way you make it sound like I'm your parole officer." Said Twilight hanging her head down making everyone laugh.

"Well have you decided where we are going?" Asked Lightning

"Well I was thinking we all can go to the mall." Said Twilight

"Alright than lets all head.." Lightning stop talking when he saw Applejack "Do I know you?"

"I don't think we ever met before." Said Applejack looking back at Lightning

"Really... Did you live in Manhattan for awhile?" Asked Lightning

"Yeah but what that got to do with me?" Asked Applejack

"Did you live with the orange family?" Asked Lightning

"Yeah but what do my aunt and uncle have to do with this?" Asked Applejack

"Now I remember you. You were in my third grade class at Manhattan elementary school." Said Lightning

"I'm sorry if I don't recall." Said Applejack

"I was the shy kid that everyone wanted to befriend because of my dad." Said Lightning

"Your that Lightning Wolf, Sugarcube how long has it been?" Asked Applejack

"Too long Applejack." Said Lightning in a New York accent

"I see you haven't lost the accent." Said Applejack with a New York accent also

The girls were shocked to hear Applejack still able to use a New York accent.

"Well then shall we be going." Said Lightning

The girls all agreed and headed to their respective cars to drive to the mall. Rainbow drove Twilight to the mall and they all arrived at the same time. They all walked into the mall and they all talked and went to different shops together.

They were leaving a shop when they heard music. They went to check it out and saw a couple of people dancing against their school mates. The girls saw that it was the show tunes people dancing against people wearing black bandanas but they weren't the elites.

The show tunes were getting their butts beat by these guys random guys. Then one of the show tunes started to get out of line and break dance but the rest pulled him back which made them lose. The black bandana people pick up a hat and took money out of it.

"Thanks for the 20 from each of you." Said one of the guys

"What ever CHS has better standards than street preforming." Said one of the show tunes

"Yeah your only hope to win that dance off was your one friend that started to break dance." Said another guy

With that said the show tunes left upset. The girls and Lightning couldn't believe what the group said to them.

"Hey who was that one guy break dancing from our school?" Asked Lightning

"That was Cheese Sandwich that started to break dance." Said Pinkie

"Who's Cheese?" Asked Lightning

"A guy that helps Pinkie plan all the events." Said Twilight

"Well I just can't sit here and let them talk about our school that way." Said Rainbow while marching over their

"Hang on Rainbow it's my mother school so let me handle this." Said Lightning grabbing Rainbow's arm

"What do you mean let you handle this? Can you even take them on?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah I'll take them on." Said Lightning with a cold tone

Lightning and the girls walked over to the group of dancers.

"Who thinks they can take on the newest members of the black griffins." Said one of the guys

"Guys they are a part of the greatest dance crew." Said Sunset

"Yeah so what?" Asked Rainbow

"So we can't take them on." Said Sunset

"I was planning to beat the crap out of them." Said Rainbow

"I agree with you RD." Said Applejack

"No you girls can't." Said Rarity and Fluttershy

"And why not?" Asked Rainbow

"Since it would be bad for the school Rainbow." Said Twilight

The girls stop and realized that Twilight was right.

"I never said I was going to beat them up." Said Lightning

"Than what do you plan to do darling?" Asked Rarity

"I plan to battle them." Said Lightning

The girls were shocked to hear what lightning said.

"What do you plan to dance against them because they will mop the floor with you." Said Rainbow

"Rainbow you just actually met me and so you barely know me." Said Lightning

Lightning went up to the guys and took out 20 dollars.

"So which one of us do you want to face?" Asked one of the guys

"All of you." Said Lightning

"Are you crazy man! We a part of the best high school dance crew and we're better than those fake elites." Said one of the guys

"Well when you say that than I want to face all of you at once." Said Lightning with a grin which shocked the girls

"Fine but your going to lose dude." Said one of the guys

"We'll see." Said Lightning

The speakers started to play Gangster Paradise by cooligo remix candyland. The black griffins went first dancing like it was all one person dancing with mirrors behind him. When the bass drop the girls became shocked at what they saw. Lightning was dancing so well that he could actually beat these guys by himself.

The black griffins were shocked to see a person from CHS street dance. The griffins came in and did an insult dance towards Lightning. Lightning notice that they wanted to make this an actual dance battle. Lightning decided that when the griffins went back and gave him the floor he'll do something that insults them the most.

Lightning took the floor and when he did, the leader of the small group of the griffins turned around and got his bandana pulled down and hat taken. Lightning started to wear his hat and break dance doing flares while he threw the hat on the air. When the hat drop back down Lightning grabbed it and threw it back at him to declare the battle was over.

"How did you beat us?" Asked the guy who got his hat taken

"Never make fun of CHS since this is how we dance for now on." Said Lightning

Lightning left them and headed to the girls taking the money he won.

"So who's hungry? My treat." Said Lightning with a smile

The girls nodded their head to agree on getting food and all of them were happy that Lightning was buying. They all headed to the café to go eat. When they all got what they wanted Lightning pay while the girls grabbed a table for them.

"Wow you girls aren't cheap." Said Lightning as he sat down

"You never said how much we could spend." Said Pinkie who had the biggest plate

"She has a point." Said Rainbow

"Alright this is true." Said Lightning

They finish their meals and decided to sit and talk for awhile.

"So where did you learn those dance moves Lightning?" Asked Applejack

"New York, where else." Said Lightning

"Oh really, Are you sure you didn't learn them from your last school?" Twilight asked while holding the black bandana she pick up at school.

"Oh Quake gonna kill me." Said Lightning

"So your not denying that this is yours?" Asked Sunset

"Yeah its my but I did tell you guys I have nothing to hide." Said Lightning

"So wait your a part of the elites?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah the jerk or outcast of the school is the super cool guy that can dance." Said Lightning

"Hey no one ever called you any of that." Said Applejack

"I know you didn't Applejack but Rainbow on the other hand did." Said Lightning

"Well Rainbow not the only one so I'll like to apologize not because your a part of the elites but because I had a great time hanging out with you." Said Rarity

"I'm also sorry but now that we know your a part of the elites that is so awesome!" Said Rainbow

"Well I forgive you all but please don't call me ace." Said Lightning

"Ok but I have a question for you." Said Twilight

"Alright go ahead." Said Lightning

"Who are the other elites than?" Asked Twilight

All the girls wanted to hear who the other elites were too.

"Sorry girls I can't say who they are because I don't even know." Said Lightning

The girls all awed in disappointment not able to find out the rest of who the elites are.

"Well with that said I think it's time to go and Twilight I'll walk you home." Said Lightning

"Oh wow able to dance and a gentleman." Said Rarity

"Well I'm pretty sure my mother would have my head if I wasn't." Said Lightning

"And who is your mother?" Asked Fluttershy

"Principle Celestia." Said Lightning

All the girls expect for Twilight had a shocked reaction to hear that Lightning was Celestia son.

"You all have the same reaction I had when I first found out." Said Twilight

"Well with that said I'm going to walk Twilight home now. If you don't mind of course, I kinda promise your brother." Said Lightning

"No of course I don't mind." Said Twilight

They both got up and walked away, heading to Twilight's house.

"What just happen?" Asked Rainbow

"I think our Twilight has a crush." Said Rarity

The rest of the girls just nodded their head in agreement and left to go home.


	9. Chapter 9 Applejack And the wolf's past

**A/N: So I don't know why but some how this chapter is the chapter of explaining Lightning Wolf and Applejack past together just like my other story chapter nine is their past together so hope you guys enjoy.**

Twilight and Lightning were walking to her house together after spending time at the mall with Twilight's friends. Twilight was enjoying the walk she was having with Lightning. She was happy that her friends like spending time with Lightning but she couldn't help but feel jealous about the relationship that Lightning and Applejack had together.

"What you thinking about?" Asked Lightning which caught Twilight off guard

"Um nothing nothing at all." Twilight said nervously

"Oh really Twilight?"

Twilight sighed "Fine I was thinking about yours and Applejack relationship."

"Really? Why would you be thinking about that?"

"Since you two are so close to each other and both lived in New York at the same time."

"Yeah that's because we both spent a full year together and became close friends."

"It look more than close friends to me and the rest of the girls."

"Are you jealous?"

"No it's just that you were hanging out with her the most and carried her bags and also had stories to talk about together."

"Well of course I carried the girl bags. I'm carrying yours right now aren't I?"

"So what's your point?"

"I'm saying I'll do it for any of my friends that are girls but I chose Applejack because I know she hates it when I do it."

"Really? She hates it when you do it?"

"Yeah since she wants to prove that she can handle herself."

"Why's that?"

"That's because of our past."

"Well what happen?"

"Well it all begins when I moved to New York with my dad."

Flashback to child Lightning

"Dad why did you have to move to New York and mommy couldn't come?" Asked Lightning

"Since my work required me to come out here and mommy's work requires her back at home." Said Zeus who was Lightning's father

"Why can't she move here with us and why couldn't sis come?" Asked Lightning

"That's because you wanted to stay with me and we didn't want one parent to have both of you at all times."

"Well will I know anybody?"

"Your friend Star Rush and his parents are moving to here too for the company."

"So Rush will be staying here with us?"

"No but he'll live right down the street so you can visit him whenever you want."

"Cool!"

"Also your uncle and his family will be coming by soon to help us unpack so if you want to go explore the building really quick go ahead."

"Ok."

Present time

"Wait what does this have to do with you and Applejack?" Asked Twilight

"You'll see, so I went to explore..."

Back to the past

Lightning was exploring the new building he was going to live in and notice that they had a pool on the roof. The building had a arcade room for the kids in the basement and even a teen lounge for the teenagers down their. As Lightning was exploring he bumped into a girl.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Said Lightning as he pick himself up

"No it's ok I should have seen where I was going." Said a girl with a slight southern accent

When Lightning looked at the girl he saw a blonde hair girl wearing dress.

"Here let me help you up." Said Lightning

"Thank you." Said the girl

As Lightning help the girl he couldn't help but wonder if she just moved here just like him.

"Um excuse me but did you just move here?" Asked Lightning

"No I've been here for 4 months now why did you ask?" Said the girl now in a New York accent

"Well it just seemed like you just moved here because of the way you just talk a moment ago but now it's like you lived here your whole life." Said Lightning

"Nah just sometimes I get my home accent come out but I like it here. Why do you ask since it sounds like you just move her" Said the girl

"That's because I did. My name is Lightning Wolf."

"Well pleasure to meet you. I'm Applejack and I currently live with my aunt and uncle here in this building."

"Oh cool I live on the second to top floor with my dad."

Present time

"Wait that's how you met Applejack?" Asked Twilight

"Yes Twilight now may I continue?" Asked Lightning

Twilight nodded towards Lightning wanting to hear his story.

"Well after that she went to apartment and we weren't friends just yet." Said Lightning

Back to the past ... Again

It's was the first day of school for Lightning in New York. He was nervous since his only friend was a grade above him.

"Kids let me introduce a new student who just moved here from Canterlot. Lightning Wolf, I hope you all treat him well." Said the teacher as Lightning was standing in front of the class

"You can take a seat next to Applejack." Said the teacher

Lightning went and took his seat next to the blonde girl he met the other day. He sat their quietly till the bell for recess where he went to the playground. Were every kid surrounded him.

"Is it true that your the son of Zeus?" Asked one of the kids

"Yeah." Said Lightning in a shy tone

Once he said that every kid wanted to be his friend. Everyone started to surround him and he started to become scared. Lightning backed up into a corner being frighten since he was use to only having Shining and Rush as friends. Finally some one came in front of him to stop everyone.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see your scaring him. He just moved here and he's long way from home." Said Applejack who stand in front of him now, protecting him from the crowd.

The kids all looked at each other and realized that they were to hard on the new kid. They all apologize to Lightning for scaring him and hoped they all could be his friend. Once they left it was just Applejack and him together.

"Sorry about them. They can forget their manners from time to time." Said Applejack with the New York accent

"It's fine I'm just not use to having so many people around me at once." Said Lightning

"Well Lightning I'm sorry about yesterday when I just took off. I had to go some where with my aunt and uncle so I wanted to ask you now. Want to be friends?" Applejack said while holding out her hand

"Yeah lets be friends Applejack." Said Lightning

Back to the present

"And that's how we met." Said Lightning

"What happen that you guys weren't friends anymore?" Asked Twilight

"I beat up three of our friends since they made fun of her country accent and I thought she sounded better with it. After that she left to go back home with her brother and parents." Said Lightning

"So you stood up to them and she became scared of you?" Asked Twilight

"Yeah since she thought the city was taking over me and she was correct. After that I was getting into more fights and was getting into trouble with the cops." Said Lightning with a sad tone

"So is that why your dad sent you here?" Asked Twilight feeling bad for him

"Yeah and you know what, it was the right decision to come here because if he didn't send me here, I would have never met you Twi." Said Lightning coming closer to Twilight

"What are you implying?" Asked Twilight while blushing

"I mean you asked me who the other elites were but you never asked which elite I was." Said Lightning

"That because you said so yourself that your Ace." Said Twilight

"And so that means that I would have never got to dance with you and do this."

The next thing Twilight knew was Lightning kissing her on the lips. Twilight was first taken back by his action but then she started to kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck. Lightning moved one arm around her waist to bring her in closer. After awhile they parted lips and were just looking at each other.

"I wanted to do that for so long while not wearing my bandana." Said Lightning

"You want to know something?" Asked Twilight

"What?"

"I fell in love with you since we talked earlier today at the field. I thought I was in love with Flash or even Ace but when we talked at the field I felt so much closer to you than any of them and then I found out you are ace and I was just in love with a guy I was already in love with." Said Twilight

"I fell in love with you the moment I lay eyes on you." Said Lightning

They held hands and continue to walk towards Twilight's house with someone who saw the whole thing and was upset about it.

Finally the two made it to Twilight's house.

"Well I guess we're here." Said Lightning

"Yeah guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Twilight

They started to move in closer with each other but never got to kiss again since the door open up. Shining was standing at the door now looking at them.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Shining

The two just stared at him inches away from each others.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh saying goodnight to each other." Said Lightning trying to act innocent

"Sureee you guys were." Said Shining "Twilight go inside I need to talk to Lightning in private."

"Um ok BBBFF." Said Twilight while walking in and turned back to Lightning "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Twi." Said Lightning

Once she was in Shining closed the front door so only him and Lightning were outside.

"So what's up Shining?" Asked Lightning

"First of all Celestia was pissed of your guys performance this afternoon." Said Shining

"Just as expected and what else." Said Lightning

"And second, I thought you said she wasn't your type." Said Shining

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Lightning

"Oh really than let me just tell you something, if you ever break my little sisters heart I will kill you." Said Shining

"Good to know." Said Lightning "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Lightning left Twilight's house to head back to his own house where he now knew he had to be careful in what he does around her.

**A/N: I wonder who that person was the one that saw them? Well I know I'm the author but ill let you guys guess and also now Lightning going to have to be careful of his relationship with Twilight since Shining does not approve of it. Well see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 The next morning

The next morning Twilight woke up with a big smile on her face. Last night she kissed Lightning and he admitted that he loved her. She was so happy that she thought no one could ruin her mood.

"Twilight it's time to go." Said Shining barging into Twilight's room

Twilight was still in her undergarments after taking a shower trying to choose an outfit. Twilight saw Shining staring at her in shock that she wasn't ready or dressed.

"Shining get out!" Yelled Twilight

In Star's car during that time

"So why did I have to pick you up?" Asked Star

"Since I tried to steal Alice this morning and Litestar refused to drive me for that." Said Lightning

"Well that's the second stupidest thing you did in the last 24hr." Said Star

"And what's the first?" Asked Lightning

"You giving away the fact that your a part of the elites." Said Star

"Yeah so. You said yourself that we can change this school." Said Lightning

"Yes I did but we can't let people know who we are since they might rat us out." Said Star

"So we deal with the rats like we did back in the city." Said Lightning

"No otherwise we just being fear into the school." Said Star

"Fine but I don't get it why we need to keep it a secret." Said Lightning now pouting

"So we know who wants to join the dance crew for the competition can be trusted other wise we will have detention for the rest of the year." Said Star

"Wait that's going to make recruiting people harder." Said Lightning

"Exactly so who would want to join us now." Said Star

Lightning thought about it for couple seconds before saying "Twilight! Will join us."

"And how do you know?" Asked Star

"Since she danced with me at the club and I can convince her." Said Lightning

"How are you going to convince the most popular girl at our school who has everything riding on her shoulders?" Asked Star

"I got my ways." Said Lightning

Star just rolled his eyes but decided to end the conversation.

In Shining's car

"Ow you really didn't have to throw a book at my head." Said Shining

"Yes I did. You just walked in my room without knocking and I wasn't dress." Said Twilight

"Well your door should have been locked. Not my fault you didn't lock it." Said Shining

"You could have knocked. Ever heard of it." Said Twilight

Shining just rolled his eyes and decided to drop the topic all together. Then Shining remember what happen last night with her and Lightning.

"So why did Lightning walk you home?" Asked Shining

At the mention of his name Twilight stared to blush.

"Since he said that you wanted him to walk me home." Said Twilight

"No I didn't, I didn't even know you guys were hanging out." Said Shining which surprised Twilight

"He said that you knew and you were ok with it." Said Twilight still surprise that Shining didn't know

"Twilight I insist you stay away from Lightning." Said Shining

"What why?" Asked Twilight shocked that her brother would say that about his friend

"Since he uses words to his advantage and the only person that's not affected by it, is Star Rush." Said Shining as he pulled into a parking stop at the school.

Shining turned to Twilight "Look, what I'm trying to say is that, I know what you two did last night." Twilight now became scared of what her brother will say next "I understand that you're at that age where you find guys attractive but I can't allow you to date Lightning."

Twilight heard what her brother said and was now on the verge of crying for saying those words.

"The reason why is because he might seem like a nice guy but in truth he's not Twiliy. He's a complete asshole who says what's on his mind and what he honestly thinks about people. He goes after people like you Twilight and plays with their emotions and I just don't want to see you get hurt from him." Said Shining

The next thing Shining felt was a slap across the face from Twilight. She had tears in her eyes and a sad look on her face.

"Don't you ever say that crap about him." Said Twilight with a sad tone "You say your his friend and this is how you talk about him? What kind of friend does that make you Shining?"

"Twilight I'm just trying..""I don't want to hear it Shining, I'm old enough to decide who want to date and I don't. I love Lightning and he loves me back. He's alot different than you think. He came back here to change since his father realized that New York changed him and now he's trying to change."

"Twilight I'm sorry." Said Shining

"No your not! You know what Shining just leave me alone and leave my love life out of your life because I don't want talk to you anymore. I'll get a ride back home and to school from somebody else since your being a big asshole." Twilight said as she stormed out the car

Shining was shocked that this sister just said all that crap. He wasn't angry at her but at him self for showing Twilight what he's really like.

"I screwed up but hopefully Lightning won't." Said Shining to himself

Twilight ran into the school still with tears in her eyes, and her friends saw this, and was worried for her but before they could ask her the bell rang to begin school.

**A/N: Well Twilight now pissed off at Shining and what is Lightning plans to convince Twilight to join the dance crew. Is Shining really correct about Lightning ... A shit my leg fell asleep I hate it when it does this. Looks like that's all I can write for the author note, I got to walk it off now. Litestardt signing off**


	11. Chapter 11 class periods

**A/N: This chapter took so long to write well because I was playing my Xbox one which I haven't played for 2 months and when you run a clan and your friend is your co-leader he kinda doesn't stop texting you to get on. So yeah but here's the chapter and now I got to write the next Lightning Wolf chapter.**

Twilight was sitting in first period now with her friends. She notice Lightning sitting with Rush. Those two always to be next to each other and have each others backs. She wonder if they were really that close as friends.

Third period came around and Lightning still hasn't talk to Twilight. She started to become worry that what Shining said was true. She couldn't help if Lightning was just using her. At the end of the period Lightning came up to Twilight.

"Hey sit with me during Lunch I need to talk to you." Said Lightning than kissing her on the cheek when no one was around

"Why can't you tell me next period?" Asked Twilight

"Since next period I have free and you don't." Said Lightning with a smile

"Well then I'll just see you at lunch then." Said Twilight giving Lightning a kiss on the lips

When she left the classroom to head to her next class, Star and Lightning went to the library.

"Does Shining know about you two?" Asked Star

"I tried to deny it last night but I'm pretty sure he saw right though me." Said Lightning

"So that's how your going to have is join her." Said Star

"What do you mean?" Asked Lightning with sarcasm

"You going to use your charm on her aren't you. You little sly devil you." Said Rush

"No dude, she'll want to join." Said Lightning

In Twilight class

Twilight had a class with her friends. She sat next to Rainbow while Rarity and Applejack were behind them and Pinkie and Fluttershy were in front.

"So why are you late Twi?" Asked Rainbow

"I'm not late." Said Twilight a little shocked

"She means why weren't you the first one here like usual." Said Pinkie

"Well I was asked a question." Said Twilight

"Was Lightning the one asking the question?" Asked Rarity

"Maybe why does that matter?" Asked Twilight

"Cause you two just ditch us last night." Said Rainbow

"Rainbow, I bet they have a very good reason." Said Fluttershy

"Thank you Fluttershy." Said Twilight

"So what did he ask?" Asked Pinkie

"He wanted to talk to me and sit with him for lunch." Said Twilight

"Why would he ask you to do that?" Asked Rarity

"Well last night after we left we...um...kinda.. Got...closer." Said Twilight sheepishly

"You kissed him!" Shouted Rarity which my the class turn at her with confused looks

"Do you think you could have kept it down?" Said Applejack

"Hehe sorry about that." Said Rarity which made the class turn back what they were doing

"So did you?" Asked Rainbow towards Twilight

"Um...I...don't know what your talking about guys." Twilight said trying to change the subject

"Oh my god you did!" Rarity shouted again but this time the class ignored her

"Rarity please be quiet about." Said Twilight now blushing

The girls looked at Twilight with confused looks on their face.

Twilight sighed "He doesn't want people know about us especially my brother."

"Well why his that? If he doesn't want people to know I say he's just using you." Said Rarity

"He wouldn't do that Rarity. When Wolf finds a person he likes he won't use them but have them use him." Said Applejack

"Why would he do that?" Asked Fluttershy

"Since he's loyal to his friends and cares about them but if you pick on one of them he's loses his temper and well...yeah." Said Applejack

"Wait it's sound like your trying to hide something." Said Pinkie

Applejack looked away and said "It's a memory I don't want to talk about."

"Well was he a good kisser?" Asked Rainbow

The girls looked at Rainbow like she was crazy.

"What wrong guys?" Asked Rainbow

"You just don't ask the question like that Rainbow." Said Rarity

"Well since she blurted it out. How was it Twilight?" Asked Pinkie

Before Twilight could answer Applejack spoke "She probably enjoyed it just like I did."

All the girls turned to look at Applejack. Applejack just had a plain face on her, like it was no big deal.

"I thought you said you didn't have a first kiss till middle school." Said Rainbow

"No I said that was my first kiss with another girl." Said Applejack looking at Rainbow

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you." Said Rainbow

"I know just I use to love Wolf but then he changed. I know he told you about our past Twi but he didn't tell you about how close we were since he thought it would be better to come from me." Said Applejack

"I see so you already knew that Lightning and I kissed and everything else." Said Twilight

"Eeyup now that we have that out of the way. My question is why were you crying this morning?" Asked Applejack

Before Twilight could answer her the bell rang for class to begin. They all turn to face the front of the class as the teacher walked in to start the lesson. Rainbow and Twilight got the work done early which allowed them to leave class early.

"Sooo you kissed Applejack." Said Twilight staring a conversation

"Nice conversation starter Twi, really nice." Said Rainbow

"What, you guys never told us." Said Twilight

"That's because you all thought I was gay during that time." Said Rainbow

"Well are you?" Asked Twilight

Rainbow looked at Twilight with a sly smile.

"You know I'm jealous that Lightning kissed you before I could but to be honest I swing the other way more." Said Rainbow

"So your bi and you find me attractive." Said Twilight

"Yeah, mainly you and Applejack." Said Rainbow

"So I'm on the same level as Applejack but does Applejack know about you?" Asked Twilight

"She was the only one that knew before I told you." Said Rainbow

"So have you and Applejack ever...you...know." Said Twilight

"Once since she wanted to try it but like I said I'm more attractive to boys than girls." Said Rainbow

"Which boy are you attractive to?" Asked Twilight

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you were crying this morning because it does break my heart." Said Rainbow

Twilight sighed "Fine Rainbow you win. I was crying because Shining told me to stay away from Lightning."

"That's harsh. Well you told me your thing and now for me. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Said Rainbow

"I promise I won't tell Rainbow." Said Twilight

"I like Soarin, like alot Twi. Like how you feel for Lightning." Said Rainbow

"Well at least I know you won't hit on me now." Said Twilight

"Well if it doesn't work out for both of us I'll try to win you over." Said Rainbow

Twilight felt a cold shiver down her spine but before she could make a comment the bell rang notifying that class ended and it was time time lunch.

**A/N: The next chapter is well, the talk at lunch and well...well... Deal with it that's all I'm giving away. Oh and if you want to play live with me just pm me and see you next time. Litestardt out**


	12. Chapter 12 lunch talk

Twilight and Rainbow enter the cafeteria for lunch looking for their friends that had to stay in class. They finally spotted where they were sitting and notice it was by Spike and his group of friends. The two girls made their way towards their friends. They start down with at the table and realized that they forgot to get lunch. Then Applejack gave Rainbow her lunch.

"Wait Applejack don't you need to eat your own lunch?" Asked Rainbow

"My lunch is right here." Said Applejack bring another lunch tray from the ground.

Twilight was about to ask if one of her friends got her lunch. Before she could ask the question a tray was put in front of her. When she looked up to see who put the tray in front of her. She saw that it was Lightning Wolf that put the tray down and he was looking at the table.

"May I sit with you guys?" Asked Lightning

"Sure darling we are all friends after all now." Said Rarity

"Thank you." Said Lightning as he took his seat next to Twilight

"No no thank you for being such a gentleman by asking us ladies before you sat down." Said Rarity

"So Wolf if I can still call you that or do you not consider us that chose anymore." Said Applejack

"No it's fine Applejack. I realized that I lost you since of the way I acted not you. Plus that was the old me I think rather be called Lightning." Said Lightning with regret in his tone

"Well Lightning you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Said Twilight

"Yes I did, I want to do the second one more private so we'll talk about that later but about the coming up competition." Said Lightning

"What upcoming competition?" Asked Rainbow

"The dance competition that alot of the best dance crews from other schools compete in." Said Lightning with a smile

"You mean the step it up competition that you let free in the gym." Said Pinkie Pie

"Exactly the one Pinkie. Since the elites now go here we were thinking about putting a dance crew together for it." Said Lightning

"And risk getting detention for the rest of the year!?" Stated Twilight

"Yeah and getting on Principle Celestia bad side. When we are already here favorite students." Said Rainbow

"Well when you put it down that way it sounds stupid but yeah." Said Lightning

"Why?" Asked all six girls at once

"Since well, rules were meant to be broken. Since of we follow the rules none stop are lives would be boring but when you break them you get a feeling of life. Plus also I'm tired of this school getting make fun of since of the 'high society' here." Said Lightning

The girls thought about what he just said about rules are met to be broken. They also thought on how he wanted to change the rep of CHS.

"I think we should do it." Said Fluttershy in a whisper which made everyone look at her "I'm not going to lie it was kinda fun to dance against you guys like that."

"I guess I'll do it since I'm also tired of how we get treated since we have a image to keep." Said Rainbow

"Yeah RD your right. We should all go along with this. Who's in?" Said Applejack

"Sounds like fun!" Said Pinkie

"Well if you four are in than lets bring it on." Said Rarity

The only to not answer was Twilight. Everyone at the table was looking at her. They notice she was deep in thought thinking about whether she would join or not. Than Lightning snap her out of her thoughts by whispering in her ears. All the girls were wondering what Lightning said since Twilight started to blush afterwards.

"Look I'm not asking you guys to join all I'm saying is, if you want to you can but realize that we will be breaking the image of CHS. If people find out who you are, they will cast you as an outcast. If you get caught from the staff, well you know what will happen and finally we will be breaking the rules and standards that CHS stands for." Said Lightning giving them the warning

"Screw it." Said a voice and when the girls looked they saw it was Twilight that said it "You even said yourself Lightning that rules are meant to be broken and this would be able to make CHS have a new image."

The girls were shocked to hear Twilight say all that, especially since she was the principle personal student doing an extra class with just her. Lightning just had a grin on his face like he expected her to say that.

"Well with that said we just need more people but leave that to me and Twilight unless you guys know a couple of people." Said Lightning as he got up.

"Where are you going love?" Asked Twilight sounding a little depress

"I gotta talk to somebody but I'll meet you up during our free period." Said Lightning as he started to leave

The girls watch him leave the cafeteria and notice that Twilight was staring in Lightning's direction for a longer amount of time. Twilight turned around to see her friends staring at her.

"What wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Asked Twilight

"Where are you going love? What was that Twi?" Said Rainbow

"The bigger shocker is that he responded to it." Said Applejack

"Yes he did so that makes you guys an official couple." Said Rarity

"We already knew we were a couple Rarity. We're just keeping it on the 'down low' has he says." Said Twilight

Back with Lightning

Lightning was walking down the hall when he was stop by Star Rush.

"So did you ask them to join?" Asked Star

"No they volunteer to joined now we just need 6 more people." Said Lightning

"I bet we will find them." Said Rush

"No not us. Twilight and I will find them. They will trust her more than us and her friends." Said Lightning

"Alright if you say so man. I trust you like your my brother." Said Star

"I know man and hey I'm still hungry since I gave my lunch to Twilight." Said Lightning

"Don't worry man I got you cover let go." Said Star

**A/N: Ok so this was hard to write since I didn't know how to word it but I hope I did a good job.**


	13. Chapter 13 finding people

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of CHS. I would like to thank Zone Hunter Really quick for checking the spelling on this chapter. Ok now back to music and dancing!**

Free period was coming up for Twilight and she knew she shared it with Lightning. On her way to free period she bumped into Flash.

"Sorry Twi." Said Flash as his and Twilight's books hit the ground.

"Oh no I should have looked where I was going." Said Twilight as she bent down to pick up her books

"No it was my fault Twilight. I bumped into you." Said Flash as he went to help her.

They picked up all the books and put them in a pile. Flash and Twilight picked up their pile of books and walked away from each other. As they were walking away Flash turn around and asked a question.

"Hey Twi." Twilight turned around at her name "Would you go out with me? You know to the movies." Asked Flash

Twilight's heart stop when those words left Flash's mouth. She didn't know how to answer. According to the school she was still single but in reality her and Lightning are now a couple.

"Sorry Flash but I can't, Shining would be really mad at me." Said Twilight

"Who says he needs to know and your brother likes me. He just really protective about you. I know he rather have you date me than his friends or that outcast Lightning Wolf." Said Flash which deserve him a slap.

"You shouldn't say that about people you barely know Flash!" Shouted Twilight

Flash looked at Twilight confused in why she slapped him. "Why did you slap me?" Asked Flash

"Cause your talking mean about my brothers friends that you barely known... And for your information Lightning isn't an outcast he's just himself." Said Twilight staring to turn around to walk away from flash. "Also you can forget about asking me out again."

Twilight walked away heading to library now for her free period. Flash was shocked that Twilight slapped him across the face and decided to head to class. Twilight arrived at the library and saw Lightning at a table with Rush. When Twilight came to approach the table, Rush got up and left the library.

"Why did he leave?" Asked Twilight

"He's going home because he's done with class." Said Lightning

"Ok so what are we going to talk about first?" Asked Twilight

"Us." Said Lightning "So are we going to show our relationship in public. Cause I know your brother would be pissed about us."

"I think I'm going to say I'm taken but say he's not from this school so my brother doesn't suspect you." Said Twilight

"Alright now that we got that out of the way. We need seven more dancers." Said Lightning

"Alright let me text the girls and let them know." Said Twilight as she pulled out her phone to text the other five girls that they need seven more dancer.

"Wait we already have one." Said Twilight

"Who?""Sunset Shimmers she'll join for sure." Said Twilight as she started to text Sunset who instantly responded yes.

"So who else can we ask to join the CHS dance crew?" Asked Lightning.

Twilight received a text from Rainbow Dash saying she might have a dancer.

(Twilight and Lightning talk while Rainbow plays soccer)

"I just got a text from Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight as Rainbow threw her phone onto her bag going on to the field to practice soccer.

"Did she say who?" Asked Lightning as Rainbow got in the middle of the field ready to start the soccer practice match.

"Yeah she says it's the boys soccer team captain Soarin." Said Twilight as Rainbow kick the ball to her team mate.

"Your kiddin right? The captain of the soccer team, Soarin, can dance?" Said Lightning as Soarin stole the ball from Rainbow's team

"Yeah the same captain. According to Rainbow he can dance." Said Twilight as Soarin scored a goal on Rainbows team and started to dance.

"Text Rainbow to have him come to the dance studio at 4 tomorrow afternoon." Said Lightning as Rainbow went back to the bench to check her phone.

"Alright I sent it." Said Twilight as Rainbow looked at her phone and smile. Rainbow went back to the field to tell Soarin.

"Ok so we got two we need five more now." Said Twilight trying to think who they can add.

"How about that Cheese guy we saw him dancing the other day." Said Lightning

"Let me text Pinkie and see if she can ask him." Twilight stared to text Pinkie to see if she could ask cheese.

"Who else can we ask to join besides them." Said Lightning

They thought about it for awhile when all of a sudden it hit them like a truck. "We can ask Cadance and Shining to join the dance crew." They both said at the same time.

Lightning this time took out his phone and text Cadance and Shining to see if they would be at the dance studio at 4 tomorrow.

"Ok so we need two more but who would they be?" Asked Twilight

"I got it!" Said Lightning "We can ask Big Mac if he would like to join. According to Applejack he's got mad feet skills."

"Ok I'll text Applejack to ask Big Mac." Said Twilight texting Applejack.

After awhile Twilight received a text from both Applejack and Pinkie saying that both Cheese and Mac are in. Lightning phone went off and he received a text from Cadance saying her and shining will be there.

"So we just need one more now." Said Lightning

"But who would the last one be?" Asked Twilight

That's when they heard tapping in the library. They went to check it out and saw a boy dancing and listening to music in his head phones. He had silver and gray hair. The boy notice Twilight and Lightning staring at him with open mouths.

"Can I help you two?" Asked the boy as he stop dancing

"Yeah um what's your name?" Asked Lightning

"My name is Thunderlane. Why?" Asked Thunderlane

"Well we're putting a dance crew together and was wondering if you would like to join?" Asked Lightning

"What kind of dance crew are you making?" Asked Thunderlane

"That's for you to find out. How about you go to the dance studio at 4 to find out." Said Lightning

"Alright I'll come by tomorrow. It's sounds like an interesting offer." Said Thunderlane

"Great can't wait to see you there." Said Lightning as he and Twilight started to walk away "There now we got all the dancers we need."

Twilight looked around and saw that no one was around them and gave Lightning a kiss on the lips. "I'm glad we got our team." Said Twilight

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Lightning as he left Twilight.


	14. Chapter 14 the meeting

Twilight was waiting for her class to end. Today was the day that they would have the meeting about creating a dance crew at CHS. She wanted class to end sooner for the first time in her life. She wanted to see what lightning had plan with this meeting. The bell rang and Twilight booked it out the classroom, shocking everyone.

Twilight head to the dance studio where she saw lightning in front of the door. He was looking into the room and checking out the dance studio.

"Hey lightning what are you doing?" Asked Twilight as she came up.

"Nothing much just checking how big the studio is." Said Lightning

"Is it big enough or are we going to need to move somewhere else?" Asked Twilight

"Nah its fine." Said Lightning.

"So how we going to get in?" Asked Twilight

Lightning than showed a key to Twilight. "My mom allowed me to "borrow" it." Said Lightning

Twilight gave a look to lightning that said oh really. Lightning looked at Twilight and gave her a smile. "Ok she might be missing a key but she's got spares." Said Lightning.

"Lightning you shouldn't be stealing from anyone." Said Twilight.

"Hey I said she got spares, plus she can't know about us creating this team or else we are all in trouble." Said Lightning.

"Fine but why are you here early?" Asked Twilight

"Just to practice some moves and stuff." Said Lightning

"Can you teach me something's?" Asked Twilight with a blush on her face.

Lightning looked around the hall and saw nobody around. Lightning than put his hand on Twilight's cheek. "Of course I can babe." Said Lightning right before he kissed Twilight on the lips and made her blush like crazy.

"What was that for Lightning?" Asked Twilight still blushing like crazy.

"Cause your cute when your blushing." Said Lightning with a cocky smirk and his words made Twilight blush even more. "Now lets get inside." Opening the door to the dance studio and meeting Twilight in first.

An hour later the people started to show up that were ask to come. First Shining and Cadance showed up, than came Rainbow Dash with Soarin. Fluttershy came in with Sunset Shimmers, Pinkie pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Applejack. Rarity came in with Thunderlane and Big Mac. With the last three showing up, everyone was now present the meeting could get started.

"Alright lightning. Why did you call us here?" Asked Shining

"Well I didn't call you here." Said lightning than looked at Twilight "She called you all here." Pointing at her.

"Hey it was your idea to start a team." Said Twilight

"You wanted to find a team. I already had one." Said Lightning

"What!?" Yelled six girls in the crowd

"Hey I told you guys already that I'm in a team." Said Lightning.

"So than why are you here?" Asked Thunder

"Cause my team willing to join the official CHS dance crew." Said lightning

"Your team? What team is that?" Asked Soarin

"The team that currently runs the night club everyone goes to." Said lightning

"What!? Your a part of the elites!" Said everyone but the mane 7.

"Yes I am but your not here for me. Your here to give your attention to Twilight." Said Lightning

Twilight cleared her throat. "Yes thank you lightning. The reason why we called you here is because I think that CHS should enter the step it up competition." Said Twilight

"Twilight you can't be serious. We can all get detention for the rest of the year." Said Cadance

"Yeah I'm the Captain of the soccer team so I can't do detention." Said Soarin

Everyone started to question now if they should have come to this meeting or not. Twilight friends were trying to convince everyone but they didn't want to get in trouble. Everyone get arguing with each other about forming a dance crew until one person spoke up.

"I'm in." Everyone turn to the back of the classroom to see Thunderlane "I'm tried of The Black Griffins making fun of us plus I heard Crystal high does the competition too. So if they can do it so can we, so count me in."

"That's one. Anybody else?" Asked Twilight hoping more would join in. Applejack stood up with the other girls. "You know we're with you Twi." Said Applejack which all the girls nodded in agreement.

Big mac stood up next. "If my sister and friends are in than you can count me in Twilight." "You can add us to that list also Twilight." Said Soarin pointing at himself and Cheese Sandwich. "Yeah I would like to get back a those Griffins for making fun of us at the mall." Said Cheese

Now everyone looked at Shining and Cadance for their answer. Both of them weren't sure whether they should join or not. Both are high positions on the student council and are Seniors. "I don't know it sounds too risky Twi." Said Cadance "Cadance is right Twiliy. It's too much risk for us being Seniors and on the student council. I think we are going to have to pass." Said Shining

"It's cause you're just scared of my mother Shining. You don't care about the student council or anything if you don't join a club." Said lightning winking after he said club.

Shining started to laugh. "We can't get in trouble if it's a club that people are forming." Shining took a minute to think about the offer again. "Alright we're in. So the question is what do we call are team?" Asked shining

"I was thinking we call ourselves the Rebels." Said Twilight and everyone gave her a confused look. "Since we are going against the school system that we've been following since we got here. So what do you guys say?"

Every agreed with the name of the dance crew. "So what's next than?" Asked Thunderlane. "Well next is to learn what each of you can bring to this dance crew and then work around each other strengths to become the number one dance crew for high school students." Said Lightning.

The meeting went one for a little longer than everyone went home. When Lightning got home he went up to his room to see Star Rush playing on his xbox one. "Why are you playing on my one, Star?" Asked Lightning

"I just wanted to know how that meeting went." Said Star

"Which meeting are you talking about?" Asked Lightning

"You know the one about starting a dance crew at CHS to compete against Crystal high and Grifftone High." Said Star

"Well that meeting went well and tomorrow ill be observing everyone to see how they dance." Said Lightning "Once I see how they dance I'll make them into a team than we'll see if you want us to join them. Now grab me a control so I can play too." Star handed Lightning a control and the two play halo online.


End file.
